THE ANCIENT SHINOBI
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Hina, genin ranked kunoichi of Yoso Gakkou (Element School), chose to go through with her family task; release the ancient being that was sealed away millenniums ago so he can reclaim the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites. I hope this story has also gained your interests. I really had to rearrange my thought patterns for this since I had to make a few…mental…adjustments for this fic.**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER ONE: RETURN OF THE ANCIENT.

In the hidden valley of the shinobi school, Yoso Gakko a single human shape was running through the dark woods. "I'm almost there." A female voice muttered as she neared a cave that was forbidden to enter to all students besides a few special selected. She took a few steps into the cave until a voice stopped her

"Hina, what are you doing here?" A male about twenty asked. He wears a black ninja garb with a red line going crisscrossed over his torso. Light tanned brown skin and black hair that spiked in several directions with three blade-like bangs over the left side of his face. His black flat sole shoes planted firmly a few meters behind her.

The young woman about seventeen whirled around. Her pale blue eyes show a surprised emotion that one of her sempais had followed her. She wears a form fitting black ninja garb that fit neatly over her lithe frame with wide hips and B-cup bust with and shoes. Her pale grey hair tied at a high ponytail that reached to her waist. Her hands were behind her slightly reaching for the red five inch curved dagger sheathed in its black scabbard.

"R-Ryou-sempai?" She gasps.

Ryou stepped forward. "You know this place in off limits, Hina-chan." He sighed.

"Sorry." The kouhai said shyly. "I needed a place to calm my nerves."

Ryou looked at her and sighed. "C'mon, let's. go. I'll get you your favorite cinnamon buns." He grinned.

Hina laughed softly. "Okay." She said as she slowly made her way to young man. "But there's something I have to do first." She confessed as she was just in front of him with her eyes close as she smiled.

"And what would that be?" He asked, his brow rising slightly.

He didn't see the finger jabs coming before it was too late. His entire body frozen from the hits around his legs arms and neck in a rigamortis like state. His brown eyes wide with shock as he stared at the younger kunoichi in training stepped back with a smile on her face. "Hi…Hina?" He gasps.

"Forgive me, Ryou-sempai." She bowed slightly. "But I have something that must be done. And it is very long overdue." She said as she sped into the cave leaving the paralyze ninja behind.

T.A.S.

Hina was making her way through the defensive labyrinth in the cave. "I didn't think the map would have been so out of date since Great-grandmother's time." She sighed as she scratched her head. "By now Ryou-sempai must have gotten help and made their way through this place. She stood still as she grinned unlike her 'shy' character. "Time to cheat." She stated as she went through the old handsigns that's been passed on through her family from ancient times. She folded her right hand over her left with both trigger and middle finger up and the rest fists close. If she remembered correctly, this would be the 'ram' sign. Closing her eyes to concentrate better she looked deep within her core to find the power that lay dormant within her body due to months not accessing it.

 _"Byakugan!"_ She exclaimed as her eyes snapped open showing milky grey non pupil iris and bulging veins at the side of her face originating from the ocular organs. "Now which way to go?" She questioned as her eyes surveyed the tunnels. Her eyes looked up seeing a mark. "What's this?" She wondered as she walked below the mark and inspected it then grinned. "It seems that my family that lives beyond the grave to guide me." She chuckled as she followed the trail to her destination.

T.A.S.

Ryou was rushing through the labyrinth with a purpose. It's been hours since his paralysis release and the short rundown history lesson that his sensei gave him about the cave.

"We need to make this quick, Kirara, Josei." He ordered his other two teammates as he pulled his mask down over his face only to show his eyes.

"Hai." Kirara, a nineteen year old kunoichi, nodded. Kirara has dark blonde hair that reaches between her shoulder blades in a thick braided ponytail and heterochromatic eyes; the left being blue as the right being purple. Both gained from her father and mother respectfully. She wears a form fitting ninja garb with a yellow 'X' on it and it seems to restrain against her D-cup bust. She pulled her masked down over her face.

Josei, the twenty two year old young man, grunted audibly as he was at the red décor ninja's left side. His hair is silver with green hints and is the tallest of the three. He has dull yellow eyes that look ahead of him. He wears a form fitting black suit with a blue 'X' on it. "We need find her before it is too late." He said in a deep voice as he covered his face just like his teammates did.

Ryou nodded. "We must find her." He narrowed his eyes as he glanced to his left wrist.

Kirara frowned. "She's near. And she seems to know where she going."

"That's not good." Josei grunted as he and his teammates rounded a sharp corner.

"Let's pick up the speed, guys." The red striped young man muttered.

The two nodded as the three suddenly bolted forward like streaks of red, yellow and blue.

T.S.H.

Hina sighed as she finally reached her destination. She looked around at the large room that the signs lead her too.

The room was quite large, reaching the height of at least three stories high and take the room size of a conference hall. Pillars at either side of the room that seems to be the support beams. Architecture of different form shapes and sizes. But none of that is what she needed to know. Her target being at the end of the room.

"So this is the place." She muttered to herself, her pale colored eyes still on her target.

What she arrived at took her breath away. It was a coffin decorated like that belonging to a king. The color was a ruby red with coal black corners and highlights. Stones of different types of colors, jewels, and ores decorate the resting case in a symmetrical manner. The center piece, being a large orange gem in the form of a spiral, the gem being large enough to be held in an adult's hand.

Hina stepped forwards towards the coffin and passed her hand over the surprisingly smooth stones despite the old age that it is. "Soon." She softly declared as she pulled out the dagger and placed the bladed edge over her palm. "You will walk this world once again."

The teen was ready slice her palm, but a grip the wrist and her other arm was pulled tightly to her back prevented that action. "I don't think so." The muffled voice of Ryou said as he pulled the dagger from her hand.

'Shit!' The teen mentally cursed as her eyes return to their pale blue color and the veins sank back into her skin. 'They got here faster than I anticipated.'

"So this is the place?" Kirara questioned as she looked around the area.

"This place is pretty big." Josei commented as he kept a hold on the younger kunoichi's arms.

"Don't you think you're holding my arms a bit too tight?" Hina questioned with a frown on her face.

"Just for precautions." Josei replied calmly. "Don't know if you have any hidden weapons on you. So I'm not taking that chance."

"Why don't you search me to find out?" She challenged.

"Nice try." The larger man narrowed his eyes.

Ryou felt uncomfortable in this room. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He ordered as he began to walk pass his teammates and they followed him.

Seeing that her duty was being forcefully sidetracked, Hina began to struggle in the large man's grip; strategically moving towards the red marked ninja before her.

Josei admitted that this smaller kunoichi had more strength that he thought. The fact that he was being tugged from left to right is a good enough statement.

Kirara seeing her partner's problem decided to help him out. "Need some help?" She asked neutrally.

"It's alright, Kirara-san." He grunted as he felt himself tugged forward closer to Ryou.

Seeing her chance, Hina lashed her left leg up snapping Josei in the nose. The young man was knocked a few staggering steps back as he held said damaged piece. Kirara instantly reacted and leaped towards the younger female to subdue her.

Hina was quick to react after the male released her. She spun just as Kirara was within rage and sent a few finger jabs to her chest. She cursed the fact that she couldn't get her heart due the female sempai's breasts swayed in the way of her motion. She mentally scoffed and sent a palm strike to her gut, making the blonde duo eyed female double over in pain.

'How is she this strong?!' She mentally gasps as she felt her stomach shook uncontrollably and ignoring the pains in her breasts. She then felt the sole of Hina's left foot planted hard unto her face sending her a few feet back into a wall.

Hina instantly turned, her Byakugan flared to activity as she struck Ryou below his armpit just he raised it to swing for a knife strike to the back of her neck.

The older male froze from the pain and the stun of the hit due to the younger girl striking a pressure point. He winced in pain once he felt a kick to his gut and was sent a few feet away from the pale grey haired young woman and dropped the knife in the process.

The girl quickly caught the knife and slashed the older male over his chest down to his right hip. "Is this the best you three can do?" She questioned as she looked at the groaning Kirara, unconscious Josei, and the pain filled expression of Ryou. She sighed a she fixed a loosed strand of hair over her ears. "Well then. I have a mission that has to be completed." She stated as she turned and ran back to the tomb.

She finally reached the tomb and panted. 'Damn! That took a lot more than I thought.' She hurried to the coffin dragged the knife swiftly over her palm. Feeling the blood flow from the open wound she stretched her arm out and squeezed her hand over the lone orange spiral shaped stone. Satisfied with her work she allowed a proud smile on her face. After a few seconds of letting the blood drop, she pulled he hand back wrapped her wound in a gauze to stale the bleeding. "Must have cut deeper than I thought." She muttered as she noticed the blood flowed into the stone and gave a dull glow. She frowned slightly at this. 'That's not right.' She mentally thought. 'I gave my blood; the blood of a virgin.' She thought more on what her grandmother had taught her. 'What am I missing?' She was so deep in her though she did not notice the person entering the room.

"I did not think that it would be you to this, Hina-san?" Questioned an elderly man.

Hina's eyes widen. Of all the people that had to come to this place, she did not want to him to arrive. She took a deep breath and waited for the presence to reach within striking distance of her knife. Once she was sure he was close enough, she quickly turn swinging her blade to cut the man behind her. She felt her blade 'clang' against something metallic. Looking at the origin of the sound she saw that it was a black unsheathed ninja-to.

"Too much force, young one." The man stated sagely. The man has grey hair from old age and his slicked back. He has near narrowed brown eyes and long chest length goatee on his chin. He wears a large white robe over his form and a baggy hakama pants with tabi slippers and straw strapped slippers. "You are making a grave mistake, Hina-chan."

"Really?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm only following my DUTY!" She said as she quickly pulled back the blade and turned to perform a round house kick to the man's temple.

The old man sighed as he blocked the offending limb and effortlessly swung her over his shoulder.

Hina flipped in the air as landing with cat like crouch; the dagger held in her left hand at a reversed grip manner as her eyes glared at the older man. "Move it, old man." She threatened as her eyes turned pale and the veins bulged at the side of her face. "Or I'll make you."

The old man stood firmly between the young kunoichi in training and the coffin. "You shall not pass, Hina." He stated firmly as his eyes opened more slightly showing a glimmer of brown. "The being sealed within this confinement will bring nothing but disaster, chaos, and discord if it is released."

The veined faced girl scoffed. "The world is as fucked up as it is already, Sensei."

"Mind your words, child." The man warned with narrowed eyebrows. "The world needs time to understand each other."

"It'll be a LONG time before the world even thinks about that." She replied before she leaped at the old master.

She reached close and did a spinning kick aimed at his right hip with her heel. The old master blocked the attack and she quickly twisted her body to drive the blade into his neck, forcing to draw his ninja-to, which was black, and block the smaller killing weapon.

"Looks like you're not as old as I thought, Master." She grinned at his momentarily shocked expression, but was quickly schooled as he pushed her back making her land on her feet and set herself to a dagger wielding stance.

"Put the weapon away." He warned as he held the ninja-to with both his hands after dropping the scabbard. "This is your last warning, Hina."

"I would rather die than to listen to you." She looked at him with a scowl. "You are not my master. Never was. And never will be." She leaped at the man once again using both her hand and knife along with her feet. She was being careful not to let the blade cut her legs or her arms off. Her senses suddenly told her to duck and duck she did just as a red clad male leaped over the place where she's crouching

The person landed on a one knee crouch and turned around. He wore a one piece red suit that seemed to fit over his form with little to no problem and seems to give him accessed mobility. The red top was with silver long sleeves that reaches his white gloved hands with a red wrist length cuff on each wrist. Below his knees were black rings that seemed to be part of the ninja sandal portion of the suit which was also red. On his back was a standard ninja-to with a black handle and round tsuba. His head was a helmet with a gold symbol over the forehead with a shade shaped visor over the eyes and red like mask covering his face.

"This is as far as you go, Hina." The red clad person stated as he stood beside the old man with his right hand reaches to the ninja-to handle and gripped it, ready to fight for the right cause.

Hina sucked her teeth as she leaped back more from her target just a pair of hands reached out to grab her legs.

Said hands belong to female clad in yellow similar to the red clad male safe for the knee length skirt and silver leggings along with yellow female shinobi boots. On her back was an equal formed ninja-to with the handle peeking over the right shoulder.

She then sensed someone behind her instantly ducked as a pair arms wrapped where she was. Reacting quickly she sent her elbow to the person's lower abs with enough force to crippled a man, but the man was able to block it.

Turning her head to the side she sees a blue clad male in the same manner as the red clad one. 'Fuck me in so many ways.' She thought as she cautiously stepped back and was surrounded by the four people with her in the cave.

"This is the end, Hina." The yellow clad female stated softly. "We cannot let you continue. From what the master told us, this…monster…must never be released. It will bring ruin to this world."

"Sorry." She frowned. "But this is my duty. And I must fulfill at any cost."

"Then you've already failed." The blue clad young man stated as he readied himself.

Hina was in a pinch. She thought through some of the scenarios she can go through as she gripped the handle of her knife. Then she remembered one of the lines in the old scroll that was secretly passed on from her mother to herself.

 _Sometimes you must offer more than your life essence to the great being._

 _'_ Sometimes you must offer your life as well.' She thought with her pale eyes widening slightly. "I have to offer my life." The words were barely heard in the wind.

The four did not show signs of hearing her.

"I still have one option left." She muttered to herself as she readied herself, her life, for what she's about to do. Taking a deep breath the veins on the side of her face sank back into her skin and her eyes return to their pale blue colors.

"And that option is to give up." The red clad male commanded as he pulled it his ninja-to and sets into a readied stance, the other two doing the same as they slowly close in on her.

"Not in my dictionary." She growled as she dashed forward towards the coffin and ducked under the ninja-to swing that was aimed for her right shoulder and countered by jabbing his right bicep and left thigh along with his lower back near the nerve cluster located at the base.

The man was stuck like a picture framed statue. 'Shit! How did she do that?! This is none of the taijutsus that was thought to the genin ranks! It's also unknown to the higher rankings as well.'

The yellow clad female stomped the ground causing the ground and the cave to tremble and shake. Hina loosed her balance as she stepped back from a falling debris. "Are you trying to kill us?!" She yelled as she rounded at the blue clad man after she sensed him sneaking to him. "Back off!" She yelled she punt him hard in the nuts, causing him to fall to his knees. "Let's see you get some kids, huh?" She taunted as she rushed towards the coffin, the master still standing between her and the target.

"It seems that I will have no choice but to end your ambition." The old man said sadly as he readied himself.

"Oh it's gonna end, alright." She stated confidently as she leaped at the man knife in hand, but the yellow clad woman bursts out of the ground before the pale blue eyed female with her fist rising for an uppercut. Seeing this she leaned back enough to avoid the fists by a hairs breath and remembered a move she read when surrounded by enemies. And this seems to be a good opportunity to use it. Taking a stance she began to rotate while expelling the energy within her body out of every pores of her skin. _"Hakusho Kaiten (Heavenly Rotation)!"_ She yelled sending the yellow clad female into a side wall and the elder back a few feet away by the kinetic force of the blue dome that emerged around her. Standing and panting in the small crater she created she leaped at the old man once again, her knife ready to face the ninja weapon. The Master regained his bearings and clashed against her weapon.

"You have done enough!" The master yelled as he slammed his knee into her gut causing her to double over the joint.

Gasping she nearly failed to see the bladed weapon aimed to her lower back. Using her secret training she managed to flip over the knee and kicked the old man in his face. Landing on her back and rolling up and made a mad rush to the coffin located only a few feet away from her now. Holding her knife she prepared to deliver the final blow.

Only to stop as she felt a blade pierced through her back and out her chest. Pale milky eyes widen as they return to their pale blue color. Looking down she watched a silver ninja-to is what pierced her.

"Forgive me, Hina." The red clad male said sorrowfully as he pulled the ninja-to from the pale grey haired kunoichi.

Said kunouichi said nothing as she took the remaining distance to the coffin with staggering steps. 'I'm almost there.' She mentally told herself. 'Soon. You will be released.' She continued she felt her legs give way. She stumbled forward only for her hands to grip the edge of the coffin and slowly pull herself up. Her eyes meeting the spiral stone. Climbing on it she made sure that the wound was above the stone, giving as much blood as she had left.

The four looked on, the yellow clad female with a concerned posture. "Master?"

"Let her have her final moments." He simply stated. "It the least we can do for her."

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this." The red clad male muttered.

'This feels warm.' Hina smiled as blood seep from her mouth, not even noticing the bright glow beneath her chest. "Long live…Shinju-sama…" She breathed out as the light in her eyes faded. Her body slumped over the coffin as her left arm hanged limply over the side.

The yellow clad kunoichi turned her head to the side then snapped to the red one's direction. "Did you have to kill her?!" She yelled angrily.

"I had no choice." The red one claimed sadly.

"You could have knocked her out!" She shouted as she was instantly before him holing holding shoulders tightly.

"Calm down, Kirara-san." The master stated soothingly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The yellow clad female now revealed to be Kirara shrugged the man's hand of her shoulders.

"You okay, buddy?" The red clad male asked his blue clad partner.

"I'll be…fine." He groaned as he stood up still holding his family jewels.

"Come. Let us take her body and give it a proper burial." The old man commanded as he approached the body. He reached out to take the corpse, but was forced back by a shock-wave that originated from the coffin.

T.A.S.

Darkness. That was all he has seen. The cold feelings of nothingness. His eyes looked around the black abyss of space and sighed.

 **"How long has it been since I was sealed away?"** He questioned himself. **"This world was to be easily taken over. To think that they had sealing masters here as well."** He chuckled then sighed. He then felt a presence. **"Who's there?"** He commanded his voice sounding like that belong to no man alive. A voice that demands respect or you lose your life.

 _"_ I am, my Lord." A transparent Hina announced as she bowed before him. "I have been searching for you the moment my soul was absorbed into the stone." She said her head bowed low before the figure.

 **"I see."** He thought. **"And why are you here, if I may know?"**

"I am here to release you, my Lord." Hina replied. "By offering my life I order to release you."

 **"You are pure."** It was a not a question.

"Untouched by man." She complied.

 **"This is good."** The man chuckled. **"Oh so very good."** His eyes gleamed, glowing a sickly blue mixed with red. **"Then…I shall reward you, my dear."**

T.A.S.

The master stood shocked as the coffin levitated in the air and turned straight up, the body if Hina simply slid off to rough but smooth surface revealing the brightly shun spiral stone.

"What's happening, Master?!" The red clad ninja questioned over the force as he fought to keep standing.

"I am not sure! Somehow the death of Hina has released the seal that holds the demon at bay!" He replied.

The coffin rose about a few meters into the air and began to crumble. Pieces of expensive stones and earthly materials rain down below it. After a few second of crumbling the coffin suddenly exploded causing second massive shock-wave to tear through the room. The blue clad male managed to get his sensei out of the way just as a large slab of the ceiling crashed down where he was.

Gone was the coffin and in its place was a shining oval light of several rainbows like colors. They four standing occupants can make out the form of a man in the shining confinement. The bright 'coffin' gently flowed down not too far from them as they have come a bit closer.

The light then began to disintegrate and revealed a man before them. He looked at least in his late teens to early twenties. Blonde hair with purple and green streaks and bright blue non pupil slit eyes within the pools of the black sclera with a red fringe over the right eye. He has five dark and jagged whisker marks on each cheek giving him a feral appearance. He wore no shirt thus showing his hard pecs and eight pack abs and black baggy pants with brown root like designs being held up by a red sash with ten tails that splayed around his waist like a Roman's skirt armor. His feet were bare showing sharp toe nails. His hands were muscular enough to match those of a professional martial artist (That trained even if he was sealed away for millennia's), but it was his right arm is what caught everyone's attention. It was normal from until you reach the junction just below the elbow was a beastly gauntlet of an arm. The armor being red with black accents and deep red spike protruding from the wrists pointed back. The hands were clawed and very sharp with black tips.

The man stood there silently as he surveyed the cave with his eyes. After a few seconds he rotated his neck and groaned as his bones crack after not moving his physical body in so long.

 **"Ah~."** He sighed after taking a deep breath, his voice deep and dark. **"It's been so long since I've smelled fresh air."** He grinned showing his elongated canines at them. He took a step forward prompting the four to tense. To their surprise he knelled over the corpse of the deceased Hina. Gently rolling her to her back he looked at the wound in her chest. **'Seemed like she was stabbed through the heart, an artery was cut as well.'** He looked at the trail of blood that trailed to where his coffin was once located. **'And stubborn too.'** He mentally chuckled. **"Well then. A promise is a promise."** He reminded himself as he placed his normal hand over the girl's chest.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The red clad male shouted as he leaped to the now released being. Only to be knocked back by an invisible force field.

 **"So eager to run head first without thinking."** The being commented without taking his eyes off he dead kunoichi. **"Reminds me of my…younger days."** He chuckled at the memory. **"Oh don't worry. You'll see her very soon."** He promised as he slammed his gauntlet like hand into the girl's chest where her heart was.

"RAAAAAAH~!" The red clad man yelled as he continuously slashes at the erected barrier with his ninja-to. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 **"You'll see soon enough."** The being replied as he pulled his hand out of her chest to show them a coal black beating heart with purple vein lines. **"The wonders of what chakra, senjutsu, aku-jutsu, and in-yoton (ying-yang release) can do."** He marveled at his work.

Though it was not his first time creating a heart. Or any other organs needed to be transplanted.

He then placed the still beating heart back into the younger female's chest, ignoring the red clad man's futile attempt to break his barrier. Pulling his hand he watched in satisfaction that heart began to connect to the main arteries and threads began to course through the body as the wound began to close and knit together, leaving a small pale scar. The red clad man stopped his attempt and watched as purple veins seems to crawl through the girl's visible skin, well mostly her neck and face, but you get it, and assumed that the rest was happening to her body. After a few seconds the purple veins simply blended with her skin tone and vanished.

And then she gasps for air opening her eyes widely.

A set of pale blue meet slit blue in black sclera. Looking into her eyes he can see the loyalty, devotion, and admiration. Well. We got our work cut out for.

 **"Rise, my dear."** He soothingly commanded as he held his demonic hand out to her.

The revived Hina did as commanded with a smile gracing her face showing small but sharp dentures not meant for normal human beings. "As you wish, Shinju-sama."

The man smiled as he easily pulled the younger female to her feet, his hand holding hers as if guiding her to a ball of nobles. **"Now."** He snapped his fingers as the barrier broke sending another shockwave that pushed the four away from them, the red clad male, who was the closest, was sent crashing into the wall behind him.

The master stood up and glared at the being. "You three must flee!" He ordered them as he drew out his ninja-to and it gave blue glow accompanied by a silent hum.

"Sensei?" The yellow clad female started as she readied herself.

"Do not question me!" He commanded. "This being is very power that only someone of my level has hopes of defeating him."

"But we can win." The red clad said confidently. "When you were younger you defeated Tau Zant; we can sure as hell beat this guy."

"No!" The master reprimanded his red clad student as he slams his scabbard on the ground, a barrier erected just between the three students and him.

"Master!" Kirara shouted as she pounds her fists unto the barrier.

 **"Now why would this child face me?"** The being questioned no one in particular.

"He is a fool to face you, Shinju-sama. Let me dispose of him for you." Hina glared at the old man.

The being chuckled. **"That is quite alright, Hina-chan."** He gently rejected her offer. **"It has been awhile since I fought someone. Even is that person will die in a matter of seconds if I allowed it."**

"You will lose here demon!" The old master shouted as he leaped to the two his blade ready to carve trough flesh and bone.

Hina wanted to interfere, but the quart-colored haired male simply stopped the blade with his normal hand, his index finger simply holding the blade in its place.

For the first time, the being scowled. **"Pathetic."** He spat as he broke the blade an impaled the old man in his chest, missing his heart by a few inches and nicking his left lung. The force was enough to send the man flying, his back slamming against the barrier with audible crack originating from his lower spine.

"Gah!" The man yelled in pain.

 **"This place seems to have come to its limits."** The ancient being stated as he looked around the surrounding. **"Let's take this somewhere more…comfortable shall we?"** He then snapped his fingers as he along with everyone else in the room seemed to have been sucked into a black vortex.

T.A.S.

In the outskirts of the training ground in Yoso Gakkou the swirling portal opens.

"Oh shit!" The red clad man shouted as he was spat out of the swirling vortex, followed closely by his teammates and injured master.

Quickly rolling to her feet the yellow clad Kirara rushed to her master, her hands giving a slight green glow after pulling the piece if the blade out and began to mend the wound at an alarmingly slow rate. "Hang on, Sensei." She cried desperately.

 **"That was supposed to be a soft landing for you."** The being chuckled as he along with Hina calmly walked out of the vortex before in closed behind them.

"Ryou, Josei! Can you hold him back until I heal sensei?" Kirara requested her teammates.

"We'll try." The blue clad man stated as he readied himself as Ryou nodded.

 **"You two seem to be very confident."** He implied in bored tone as his fingers traced over Hina's knuckles.

"We can take you on!" Ryou announced as he leaped at the man.

"Let me take care of my murderer, Shinju-sama." Hina asked as she ignored the red clad man's flinch.

 **"Of course."** He grinned allowing her to step forward. **"Then I will take the blue warrior then?"** He questioned looking through Josei's visor as if he was looking directly into his eyes. **"Hina-chan, you may incapacitate him."**

"As you wish, Shinju-sama." The revived Kunoichi nodded as she rushed towards the red clad ninja.

"I will have to make this quick." Josei muttered as he slipped into a heavy set fighting stance.

 **"An advice to you would be very well heard for your ears."** The man stated with an overly friendly smile.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

 **"Looking behind you."** He said as he was instantly behind the taller male with his armored hand posed to slash down on him.

Josei reacted too late as he turned to block, but was slashed by the very sharp nails from his left shoulder down to his hip. Before he passed out from the shock he saw the man grinned darkly at him.

"Hina please listen to me!" Ryou pleaded as he avoided a finger jab aimed to the left pectoral

"No!" She cried out as swung for surprisingly high speed kick to his temple.

Ryou managed to duck under only to receive ramming palm strike to the stomach. The red clad warrior stumbled back as he holds his stomach in pain. He didn't see the axe drop to his neck. It was thanks to the armor that he was knocked unconscious and not dead.

Hina took a deep breath as she looked at her hand and slowly clenched her fists. 'I've become very powerful.' She smiled. 'I will protect Shinju-sama with this newly strengthened body.'

"I'll be right back Sensei." Kirara told her master after healing him enough so that he can breathe.

The ancient being was instantly behind her holding her neck with his normal hand. **"Now, now. Where do you think you're going?"** He rhetorically asked. His reply was the yellow clad female to struggle his grip. **"Oh a feisty one."** He chuckled as he squeezed her neck enough to cut off the air in her lung, promptly knocking her out in the process. After laying her on the ground he looked at the younger girl. **"Let us depart from here, my dear."** He smiled as he once again opened a swirling vortex.

"Of course, Shinju-sama." She said while looking at the groaning Ryou.

 **"After you, my dear."** He smiled charmingly as he allowed her to go first. He was about to follow after she vanished in the vortex until a hand grabbed his ankle. **"Hm?"** He looked down to see the old master looking up at him with determination burning in his near closed eyes.

"You will not leave this place, demon!" The man grunted as he kept his grip firm

 **"Hoh? Still have some bite in that old jaw of yours?"** He questioned as he began to absorb energy into his body.

The old man began to feel strange as he kept his grip on the demon's ankle. 'What's going on?' He thought. 'My body...feels strange.' He allowed his eyes to move to the origin of the strange feeling entering his body. To his shock he saw that his hand was turned into a large web-like stoned hand. To his further shock the stone like subtends seemed to creep over his bloody, his clothes included. "What...what is going on?" He looked back to the now grinning demon. "What are you doing to me?"

 **"Just teaching you a lesson."** He shrugged as he continues to absorb the energy in his surroundings. **"Never keep your grip on someone that can absorb nature's energy."** He chuckled as remembering the few fools to have done this.

"You will not win." The old man gritted, his cheeks bulged. His frog-like body turning into stone at a faster pace. "You will-" His sentence cut off as his body hardened and was now unmoving.

 **"Hm."** The being simply removed his foot from the stone like grip like it was made out of loose sand and vanished into the vortex before it closed behind him.

T.A.S.

In space outside the Earth's atmosphere

"Hm?" A female figure in a darkened room hummed as she looked down at Earth.

 **"Is there something wrong, Tao Lō-sama?"** A metallic like female voice question her superior with a bow, her figure was also shrouded in darkness, but can see the two katana handled protruding from her shoulders.

Yellow eyes gleam in the darkness. "I have a mission for you, Suruga."

 **"My honor is all for your ambitions, Tau Lō-sama."** She humbly said.

T.A.S.

Location: Tenchi no Hizashi (Angel Shunshine), Kotomo Mall; midnight.

Hina sat there patiently on seiza position for her lord. Milk grey eyes surveying the area for any late night security. Her eyes shot towards the swirling vortex upon sensing her master's aura, said ocular organs reverting back to their pale blue colors.

Like a god descending from the heavens, the ancient being stepped out of the swirling vortex. Upon his feet meeting the cold tiled floors had the vortex simply collapsed into itself.

Meeting the eyes of the young woman that literally gave her life to release him. **"Sorry for making you wait so long."**

"It is quite alright, Shinju-sama." Hina bowed slightly.

 **"Naruto."** He stated.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

 **"Just call me, Naruto whenever we're not in front of the enemy."**

"As you wish, Naruto-sama."

 **"Just Naruto is fine, Hina-chan."** He waved his hand dismissively earning a nod from the seiza positioned teen.

 **"Now then."** Naruto began as he sat before the now rouge kunoichi. His physical appearance changing in the mid motion. His hair turning short and spiked and is fully blonde. His whisker marks fading to three thin lines on each cheeks as his teeth shortened but still retained their sharpened appearance. The eyes turning circular and his pupil grew to a moderate size and round form as his sclera turning white. Last his armor right hand turned normal as the deadly appearance turned to flesh color and texture and his nails turned shorter and bone white. "Please tell me everything about this world and what has change over the years that I've been sealed away." He grinned.

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. HOPE IT WAS ENJOYABLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE ENJOY IT. I INSIST.**

CHAPTER TWO: A DARK ALIENCE IS BORN.

"u"…

A groan was the response.

"Ryou!"

"Ahh!" The brunette shouted as he sat up from the bed he was laying on. Breathing deeply and fast he looked around his surroundings. Seeing a young kunoichi in training by his side with a towel in her hand, which she just picked when he bolted up right from his lying position, he sighed. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious when we found you, Kirara-san and Josei-san." A female replied with a neutral tone.

Looking to his right he sees a woman about her late twenties sitting next his bed with her arms crossed over her CC-cup bust. She wears regal clothing that was more meant for someone of royalty than her since she has a frown on her face. She has pale brown eyes and dark brown hair cut in a 'hime' style. A braid frame her left face with a bandaged knot tie to keep it in place.

Ryou bowed his head to young woman. "Kirihana-sama."

"Ryou." She greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He sighed. "Because of me, I let an evil being loose into this world. And sensei isn't doing well."

"My father." Kirihana sighed as she relaxed her stance albeit slightly. "Is no longer here."

"What do you mean?" He asked fearing the reply.

"Father's dead…little brother." She announced sadly.

Ryou's eyes widen. "No." He whispered in denial as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "How?"

"Turned into frog-man statue, the right hand's crumbled."

Ryou fought back the tears that threaten to leak from his eyes. Kirihana seeing this walked to her younger sibling and did something she hasn't done in near eight years. She hugged him. With the dams broken the red ninja allowed himself to drown in the sorrow of the man that raised him, the man that took care of him, the man that accepted and welcomed him into the family.

T.A.S.

"So this is Nari village, huh?" Naruto asked the young teen.

"Hai, Naruto-sa…Naruto..." Hina looked down.

"It's alright." He chuckled as he patted her head earning a pout form the rouge girl. "It's something you'll get used to." He looked around gaining some strange looks from the locals and tourists in the area.

I mean how could they not?

He wears a black tight shirt that shows his psychic as if it was painted on him with a long red shin length haori over it. For pants he wore a baggy black set with red flames with the bottom tucked into his black combat boots giving them a ballooning effect. Over his forehead he wore a hitai-ate with the kanji for 'maelstrom' on it.

"But this place isn't half bad." He commented as he looked at the high mountain range. 'Reminds me of Kumo' He mentally sighed.

In a moment's notice, Hina's eyes flashed to milk grey as the veins is her face bulged at a heartbeat and back and her eyes return to the their natural pale blue colors. "Naruto-sama." She warned stoically. Slipping into what he dubbed 'body-guard mode'. "We have company."

"So we do." Naruto replied as he makes his way to a café.

…

It was relatively two stories high and gave off a good feeling of family love. The two entered and Hina asked for a table of three. The waitress being confused at that until they explained that they were waiting for a friend.

After about ten minutes of being seated a young woman about her mid to late twenties stepped to the table. She has chocolate tanned skin and pale green eyes. Her face marred with tribal symmetrical golden tattoos that actually ascended her beauty. She has small, but plumb kissable lips and a button nose. Her hair is black with gold streaks that seemed to be drizzled over her hair reaches down to her slim waist. She wears a black top with gold trims that seemed to fit snugly against her E-cup bust, which also gets and eye twitch from the youngest of the trio, and a pair of gold colored knee length pants with black chain decors on it.

"I'm sorry, but is this seat taken?" She politely asked.

Hina was going to reply, but her master cut her off. "Of course. We were expecting you." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked in a confused tone along with raised black and gold trimmed eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb." Hina whispered harshly at the older bustier woman. "You've been following us for the past few hours. If it weren't for master, I would have killed you for interrupting his time." She narrowed her eyes.

"Now, now, Hina-chan." Naruto calmed the younger female with a soft tone.

"Hoh?" The woman grinned mockingly. "As if someone of your caliber can even beat me." She grinned smugly at her. "Fine. I'll go straight to the point. My mistress wishes for you to join her forces to be one of her generals. To her you seem to be a very powerful individual, but to me you look weak as a Zorborian Norca." Ignoring the spike of KI emitting from the younger female her grin got wider. "So in order for you not to disappoint my mistress, I will be the one to test you 'skills'." She quoted.

"It will be wise to take back those words." Hina threatened barely containing her rage at the dark skinned woman.

"And what are you going do about it, gaki?" She questioned. "Go play in the game room or something and let the adults deal with the big things your small hands can't handle."

"She will defeat you of course." Naruto stated confidently as he took sip of some chocolate flavored drink. 'Hm. This tastes very good.' He thought absentmindedly.

The woman snorted. "This kid? Beat me?" She eyed the pale haired girl from head to toe. "She like what? Five, eight?" She mockingly guessed.

"I'm seventeen!" She shouted getting some stares from some of the workers and other costumers.

"Still a gaki, gaki." The woman waved her off uncaring of the heavy glare she earned from the younger female.

"Place and time when I can kick your ass." She seethed.

"Roran Park. And when you lose, I'll make you my slave. Kufufufufu…" She giggled as she walked away with very noticeable sway in her hips.

…

At the side a few tables away from the group two males listened in to the conversation.

One has dark blonde hair that was spiked and tied in a ponytail that reached just passed his shoulder blades. He wears an open crimson jacket with a black shirt under it along with biker shin length pants and red boots with black accents. His eyes are light green as they narrowed at the two remaining seated people.

"You heard that, Aniki?" He asked the person next to him.

"I sure did, Otouto." The second one replied. He wears a blue shirt under a dark navy jacket. He wears a blue pants with lighter tone accent and dark navy blue sneaker. His brown hair is short and smoothed down the nape of his neck and bang between his brown eyes. He has an earring on his left ear with the kanji for 'storm' in it.

"We have to report this." The younger urged getting the older to nod.

T.A.S.

Hina stood beside the one she acknowledged as her master with a light frown on her face. "Are you sure about this, Shinju-sama?" She asked.

Naruto, otherwise known as 'Shinju' who was back to his default appearance, nodded. **"Of course, my dear. That is if you want, let me handle this."**

"No, my lord." She bowed as if she just insulted him. "Let me take care of the fool that had dared challenged you."

 **"Very well then."** He conceded. **"But if I see things not going the right way, I will intervene."**

"As you wish, Shinju-sama." The young lady bowed her head.

"Heh." The woman chuckled as she stepped up to them. "I didn't think that you would've come at all." She said eyeing the shirtless man before him.

"Because Shinju-sama knows that you will lose." She stated as she set herself in a fighting stance. Her back bent slightly forward as she raised her left hand up facing forward to her shoulder's height with elbow bent down slightly. Her right arm bent back as she held her hand pointed down with all five of her fingers and palm facing forward as well. Her left leg slid forward; her knee matching the line of her left elbow as she shifted right leg back bent slightly and aligned between her elbow and bicep. She lowered her knees a bit more to get a steady stance of her fighting style. He eyed gained its milky grey color as the veins along her face bulged.

'What fighting stance is that? I've never seen one like this before.' The woman mentally frowned. 'And those eyes. It's as if she can see right through me.'

"I would suggest that you release the illusion you had placed upon yourself." She stoically stated.

"Hmph! I was getting tiered of this illusion anyway." She stated as her figure began to waver like a mirage in the distance.

Now instead of a beautiful woman stood what seems to be a living female figured black armor with gold trims and two sword handles protruding from the shoulders with golden tassels hanging off of them. The face was completely covered by a black plate with the same gold design that was on the human face. The top helmet was shaped like a slim dome with a red rim around the edge. Her arms were femininely strong looking and has claw like fingers. Her waist was slim and her 'legs' were metallic black color with knees having a slight protrusion over the thighs. She folded her arms as she steps forward, her metallic shoe shaped feet clacking against the tiled floor of the park area.

 **"Some privacy would be good right here."** The male grinned as he snapped his fingers, erecting a barrier around the entire field.

The armored female gasps at the barrier. **'Such power…'**

 **"Now then."** Shinju chuckled as he created a wooden throne for himself to sit on. **"Hina-chan, if you may."**

Without a second thought the young woman leaped at the armored one, her palms giving off a slight blue glow. The distance was taken with what seems to be just a simple step. The armored woman complete taken off guard by the speed was struck in the chest.

Hard.

The force was enough to not only push her by good distance of seven to nine feet, but it also dented the portion of the stricken area. The armored female placed her hands over the dent that slowly pulls itself out.

' **I actually felt that?'** She thought in shock, but thankfully her 'face' did not show that expression. **"Not bad."** She commented as she pulled the left handle half way revealing a black sword. **"But you'll have to do better than that."** She challenged as she pulled out the blade completely.

Hina saw that it was a black two and a half meter double edged sword. 'Well this will be interesting.' She thought as she considered using her dagger, but shook that thought away in order to proof her master that she can take this armored woman down.

 **"Prepare yourself."** She said lowly as she launched herself at the younger female as she drags her sword along the tiled ground emitting sparks and marking a thin trench along the way.

The black gold accented armor swung her sword from the low left to an upward arc. Hina responded by bending back that displays a great show of flexibility. She quickly and smoothly turned to the left to avoid the dangerous long blade and used her momentum as she thrusts her right palm to the same area she previously struck. 'Seeing' the palm aimed at the same area, the armored female quickly raised right her knee to block the blow, thank full that the joint was durable against the attack. Leaping with her left feet she struck straight at the girl's exposed mid-section, successfully hitting the girl and sending her sliding back a few meters.

Hina flinched as she held her bruised area. 'Damn, she kicks hard.' She thought as she really thinking on pulling out her dagger. Scowling she conceded and pulled the dagger from its sheath with her left hand and twirled the handle until she held in the reverse grip as she slipped back into her fighting stance. She then took a deep breath as she began circle her opponent while the armored woman doing the same thing.

 **'They clearly have good combat experience, but the armored woman has plenty more. Clearly she's testing Hina out.'** He though as he rubbed his chin. He then grinned when he felt three presences entered his barrier. **'We seem to have some company.'** He mentally chuckled as he remained in his seat.

T.A.S.

"So they came here, huh?" The younger questioned his older brother.

"Yeah." The older replied as he looked at the two fighting females.

The youngest of the males wears form fitting black suit with crimson linings and maroon accents. On the chest is a stag red beetle emblem with a red circle around it.

The younger wears the same but his clothing was navy with blue accents along with a blue pincer beetle in a blue circle symbol on his chest. Both having a short staff with triangle edges strapped on their backs.

"Did you manage to get Kirihana-san from Yoso Gakkou?" The older asked his younger brother.

The younger sibling froze as if shocked in place. "I...might have forgotten." He chuckled nervously earning a sweat drop from the blue clad sibling.

"You're lucky we're bro's, Manaka." The older deadpanned.

"You called them, Hiroto?" The now known Manaka questioned.

The now named Hiroto nodded. "Of course." He answered. "Now let's get closer."

T.A.S.

Hina fell on her back with bodily thud. She gasps in pain as she felt the air left her lungs. Her clothes were in less for wear. Her shirt ripped to the point that they were shredded and only showed her green bra. Her pants were completely ruined and only her female green boxer shorts were there in place. Her right leg was severely wounded and she felt pain in her thigh. Her right arm was broken in two different locations. Across her left cheek was scar that was neatly straight and well-aimed from one corner of her left eye to her to the corner of her chin.

The armored woman wasn't in any better shape either. Her 'skin' was marred with deep scratches and dents. Her left arm bent and twisted to a mangled appearance as her right arm using the black sword to lean her weight on it.

 **"You're...not so bad...for a gaki."** The female armor begrudgingly admitted.

"You're...pretty damn food...for a busted tin can." Hina grinned.

The beaten armor laughed then turned to a cough. "I wasn't beaten so badly since I sparred with Chuburo." She chuckled as she fell back. "Looks like...you win." She passed out before she fell into the ancient being's arms whom was there to caught her.

Hina panted as she watched her master gently lay the living armor down. "How is she...Shinju-sama?"

 **"A bit dented."** He chuckled at his own joke. **"But she'll live."**

"Good." Hina panted as she stumbled forward to her lord. "Then...I can kick her ass...again when she's ready...for a rematch." She finished as she fell forward, Shinju catching her in his arms.

 **"Rest well."** He gently placed her on the ground. **"I'll deal with these guests."**

T.A.S.

Manaka and Hiroto looked as the four haired colored man placed the rogue kunoichi on the ground and began to heal both Hina and the armored woman wounds/dents.

"We gotta do something." The older blue clad sibling whispered.

"Yeah, but what?" The younger red clad brother replied as he kept his eyes on the ancient being.

"So you guys planning on sneaking on those three?" A male voice questioned.

The two turned as they drew their weapons at the source of the voice. Only to see a young man standing there staring at them. His hair was black and was shaggy and shoulder length. His eyes were pale blue while the right one was a dull red color. He wears a red shirt with a blue vest over it and blue baggy pants along with three leather red belt over them. He wears a set of dark colored combat boots with steel soles and steel toes.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The older brother questioned as his eyes narrowed.

The young man raised a questionable eyebrow at them. He was thinking of their weapons being aimed at his person. "Now why would you try to kill me if I was sent to help?" He questioned calmly despite the weapons being aimed at his head and heart at a dangerously close level.

"That didn't answer the question." Hiroto growled as Manaka took a glance to the being that was still healing the two females.

"Yo bro." The younger stated as he looked between his older sibling and the ravenette.

"Yes?" Hiroto replied still keeping his eyes on the unmoving young man.

"That four haired colored guy just finished healing those two." He reported giving himself a chance to check the duo eye colored male in case he would try something.

"Good." Hiroto nodded. "So why are you here?" He repeated his question.

"Just passing buy until I felt three signatures here." The man shrugged.

"So you just happened to be here when we were here too?" Manaka asked.

"I suppose." He nodded as he glanced at the three distant individuals. "We need to get ready." He warned the two brothers.

"For what?" Manaka questioned.

 **"For me."** The ancient being grinned as he was suddenly between the three.

The three instantly backed away, their guards as high as they possible allowed it to be.

 **"Now, now."** He chastised with a grin. **"No need to be so uptight. I am after all one person."** He then chuckled as he crossed his arms and his eyes glide from one male to the next.

Hiroto felt a shiver run down his spine when the being's slit blue eyes lock unto his. "So you're the demon that was released and killed the master of Yoso Gakkou?" He accused.

Shinju merely raised an amused four colored eyebrow. **"Is that what they said?"** He hummed. **"I admit I was released, but I did not kill their weak, frail, and old sensei."** He chuckled getting hardened glares from the brothers. **"But enough of this."** His tone cold and his eyes gave an eerily glow of power. **"I think it's about time that I deal with you three while those two lovely ladies are resting."** He stated as he send out a heavy pulsed, pushing the three away from him. **"On the side note; try not to die."** He warned as two other copies of himself appeared in a plume of smoke.

 **Shinju-I vs Manaka.**

The youngest of the sibling's feet dragged against the ground and his staff was causing a third trench he was trying to use it an anchor. He didn't have time to think on a strategy because he had to avoid a bare foot with sharp nails from nailing his weapon into the ground. Moving from the offending limb, the younger red clad brother twirled as he swung the staff as it extended to five feet in length.

Grabbing the weapon with his normal hand, Shinju simply flipped the way younger man over with no effort and slammed his back unto the ever loving floor making sure to knock the air out of him. Raising his armored like arm, his fingers posed as a spear, he thrusts forward aiming to the young man's heart.

The younger sibling was lucky for the training he took during his life and was able to regain his breathing in record time since his life was literally in his hands. Rolling away and flipping to his feet, Manaka took deep breaths to control his body.

'This guy is way stronger than he looks.' The red clad younger sibling thought as he watched the being pulled his deadly looking arm out of the ground, the dirt burning into ash as it flow away inti the wind. 'Yep. Stronger than he looks.'

 **"Good."** The being complimented with a grin. **"You've lasted longer than I anticipated."** He stated. **"Now..."** He took a step and was instantly behind the now wide eyed Manaka. **"Let's kick it up a notch."**

 **Shinju-II vs Hiroto**

The older sibling was avoiding the red sashes that were extended and seemed to be sharp enough to cut through the air.

The brunette male did not like the situation.

 **"Come now."** The man grinned as he simply stood there with his arms crossed; the ten sashed slashing away at his target. **"I barely moved."**

"I'll move you alright!" The blue clad sibling growled as he tossed his staff that formed into a cross as second staff protruded from the center.

One of the 'tails' simply knocked the thrown weapon aside. In a flash of lightning Hiroto was right before the multi colored haired man with his foot posed to strike his head. Only for another 'tail" to latch onto the offending limb and tossed him aside. **'Reminded me when the Kumo nins were getting tired of me avoiding their attacks.'** He chuckled.

Landing safely on the ground the brunette glared at the man that has his back turned to him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

 **"Oh. Just some good memories."** The demon replied with his head half turned to him. He turned fully as he raised his left arm at the young man with his palm facing him and his finger fanned open.

Hiroto watched as small light particles began to gather at the center of his palm until it formed into an energy sphere of multiple colors. _"Niji no Kurasshā (Rainbow Crasher)."_ He muttered as the ball burst into a wide beam.

The older sibling's brown eyes widen as the beam soared right towards him. He managed to jumped high enough to avoid the multicolored beam of destruction, but the heat was too much that it melted his shoes and burned hi feet. Managing to land a good distance from the beam, he looked in shock as it hit into a mountain, destroying a large portion with an explosion that shook the area and the shockwave was felt from the distance of the explosion. Flinching at his damaged feet he turned at the demon with an angry scowl. "What are you doing?! He could have killed some people if they were living there!"

The Shinji simply shrugged. **"Then it would be their fault for living in such a potentially dangerous place."**

In truth he did feel life sources there. He just wanted to test if he can actually eradicate all of them.

Turns out only one survived.

 **'I'll have to check it out after this.'** He thought.

"RAAAAH!~" The blue clad older sibling yelled as he leaped at the ancient being.

 **Shinju vs ?**

Two fists clash with force of warring titans. Beneath their feet the ground buckled and crumbled beneath the two opposing forces. Two eyes locked at each other, refusing to look away at the challenger. A boot raised and with tremendous force kicked the demon a good few feet away.

 **"Hn, hn, hn. Hn! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is a good fight!"** The demon bellowed as his eyes glowed with power as his lips parted to reveal maddening grin. **"Even at this weakened state that I am, you can do so well to me."**

The youth panted. "Yeah well…you don't have shirt on." He replied causing the demon to look at him strangely and then laughed again. **"You are a very interesting human being."**

"And you're a weird guy." The younger male grinned.

They were about to clash once again until they felt three new presences enter the field.

"Hold it right there, Shinju!" The red clad ninja shouted as he leaped at the four color haired demon and swung his ninja-to to slash him.

The demon simply raised his right arms and grabbed the metal with his fist, swung him around at tossed him at the black haired young man.

The unknown man caught the red clad Ryou and placed him beside him. "You okay?" He asked.

Ryou nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." He replied as he saw a yellow and blue streaks passing over his head and towards the ancient being.

The streaks focus and showed Ryou teammates, the yellow clad Kirara and the blue clad Josei. But instead of the ninja-to like the red clad nin was using, they were armed with a gold and yellow trimmed war hammer that's head was shaped like a lion's head and a seven feet trident with a dolphin's tale at the end of the handle, respectfully.

The Shinju leaped back away just as the hammer smashed into the ground, the contact causing the earth to shake and rumble and small spires rocks to bursts heading towards the target. Josei swung his weapon with twirls of expertise and was sending waves after waves of water at the ancient man who was avoiding them like they were nothing.

 **'So they can control the elements as well. Very well then.'** He thought as he avoided a thrust from the blue clad Josei's weapon. He twirled to the left as he extended his left arms, wind gathering in his palm _**"Kyōfū yashi**_ **(Gale palm).'** He thrusts his palm forward sending a dense ball of air towards the duo.

Ryou seeing this leaped in front of his teammates and swung his blade into the air sphere cutting through it.

 **'They must each control one element.'** He assumed as he saw the six teens gather before him. **'My clones were defeated. I really need to fix that issue.'**

"It's over, Shinju." The red clad ninja stated confidently as he pointed his ninja-to at the ancient being. "You've lost before you reign of terror even begun."

 **"Really?"** He challenged as a fully healed Hina landed at his right and the armored woman landed beside his left. **"No."** He shook his head **"I don't think so."**

"For taken the lives of the innocent you will be judges." Josei claimed as he readied his trident.

"Please reconsider, Hina." Kirara begged as she held her war hammer. "You can still come back to us."

Hina had a sad expression as looked into the visor of the yellow clad kunoichi. "Forgive me, Kirara-chan." She said sadly. "But I cannot shirk away from my duties."

"What's so important about this monster?!" The duo eyes female questioned. "He killed Cam-sensei!"

 **"He actually killed himself."** The Shinju tried to explain.

"You stay out of this." The female gritted behind her helmet. "I don't know what you did, but whatever hold you have on her I will break it!"

"I made the choice myself." Hina stated with a frown. "I chose this path, Kirara-san. And now I'm offering this choice to you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She shook her head. "I have a responsibility to take. Please, Hina-chan." The yellow clad kunoichi begged as her visor slipped up showing her eyes. "Please."

Hina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes once again as she narrowed her brows. "You will get one more chance after this, Kirara." She said stoically. "After that, you will be an official enemy to Shinju-sama and his ambitions."

Kirara bowed her head as the visor clicked shut. "I see." She sighed. "So be it."

 **"Now that is not a way for two people to act."** A female voice echoed with an amused tone. **"Especially if they were once friends."**

If possible the night became darker as lightning clouds began to roll over the skies. Lightning began to rumble causing the teens to tense. The electrical element then began to strike the grounds around them. Then began to strike one spot until a large bright flash of lightning struck that area where a portal opened and out came a woman about her late twenties. Shinju noted the five teens minus the ravenette gasps.

The woman wears a black Lucha Libre mask with the kanji for _'yami'_ etched on the forehead the only parts of her face that is revealed are her pale yellow eyes along with her black lipstick lips and her chin showing that she has milk chocolate tanned skin. She wears a black tight shirt that holds her CC-cup bust in place. A black coat that reaches down to her ankle was draped over her shoulders. She wears a set of black pants with bell bottoms held up by a belt with a buckle in the form of a skull. She wears boots with grey highlights and low heels.

 **"It seems that I have arrived at a bad time?"** She asked with a small grin showing her short but sharp canines.

"Impossible." Ryou gasps in disbelief. "Tau Zant?"

The woman chuckled. **"No, I am not my mother."** She bowed. **"My name is Tau Lō."** She introduced herself. " **And I'm here to get a new general. How did it go Suruga?"**

The armored female looked down for a moment. **"I…did not manage to test his strength, Tau Lō-sama."**

 **"Hm… I see."** She then waved her hand dismissively. **"No matter."** She looked at the man and was glad for her mask. **"Will you join my army? It would be of great honor."**

"You should be honored if you were to become one of Shinju-sama's generals instead." Hina crossed her arms ignoring the 'glare' from the Suruga.

 **"You dare not show your respect to Tau Lō-sama?!"** Suruga threatened the young rouge kunoichi.

"You dare think that my master will bow to yours?!" She snapped back pressing her forehead against the metal of the living armor.

The two dark beings laughed at their subordinates expenses. **"Please just stop."** The man chuckled as he eyed the masked woman. **"And I suppose that you are this woman's mistress?"**

 **"That I am."** Tau Lo replied with a smile unaware of her subordinate's 'blush' as being addressed as a woman. **"So what is a very handsome man like you doing on the planet I plan to take?"**

"You won't get through with this!" The red clad nin stated as he was about to attack once again.

But before he can do anything; the four colored hair man was right in front of him with his left leg up ready to slam his heel into his head. **"You talk too much."** He said in a bored tone.

Ryou suddenly felt like a mountain was slammed into the back of his head and his face sank into the ground. The Shinju stood there, his bare foot plant firmly on the red helmet; his body unmoving

"Ryou!" The brothers yelled as they rushed towards the ancient being; their clothes changing in a red and blue lightning flash.

In their places were two beings dressed differently.

The older brother was now wearing shinobi attire with a blue helmet with a fanged beetle head rest over the forehead and three horizontal blue ovals on his chest rounded by a gold ring. He wore a skin tight blue sleeveless vest with grey arm sleeves down to his wrists that ended with a dark blue band and blue gloves. His pants were black, tight, but yet gives him the flexibility that he needs. And two ankle bangles that are blue just above his dark blue flat sole shoes.

The older brother's clothes changed as well with some obvious visual changes as well. Where there was supposed to be blue was replaced with red. His helmet has the horned beetle head rest over the forehead and the symbol with horns branched in two ways forming a strange 'Y' and two dots at the base in a rounded gold circle.

They both had black visors over their eyes and the staffs strapped on their backs.

"We gotta help Ryou out." The now navy clad Hiroto stated as he brandished his staff.

"Right behind ya, bro." The now red/crimson clad Manaka agreed, he too holding his weapon as he dashed alongside his brother.

The two reached to the still standing Shinju and both swung their weapons at him, hoping to either push him away or make an opening for their comrades. The ancient being simply grinned as he held out his hands and caught them. With the brothers' hope, the blue clad Josei and yellow clad Kirara went in for the strike.

Seeing that his follower was about to step in he simply shook his head at her.

Complying, Hina stood still, but was ready to help her master when he truly felt like he needed it.

Tau Lō simply stood where the Shinju was with her arms crossed over her chest. **'Show me what power you have within you.'** She giggled.

The ancient being simply allowed two of his ten 'tails' to wrap around the two other ninja's as they neared him. With a flick of his wrists and ribbon, he sent the four hurdling in different directions. **"Come now."** He taunted. " **You can do better than that"** He chuckled as he simply applied more pressure unto the Ryou's head earning a painful groan from the teen. **"You're friend here might lose his head for this."**

Not liking the situation Josei launched himself at the ancient being, his trident posed to thrust the man's bare chest. The demon grinned as he quickly rose his right foot up knocking the weapon up and exposing the larger man to an open hit. Clenching his armored fist, the Shinju punched forward towards the exposed opening.

 _"Rasengan (Spiraling sphere)!"_

Only to be knocked into his side by the dark haired male slamming a blue spiraling energy sphere the size of a soft ball. "Don't rush in so recklessly." He advised as he kept his eyes on the hunched over Shinju.

Josei helped the semi-conscious Ryou to his feet. "Are you alright?" He asked his teammate.

"I felt like a mountain was dropped on my head." He groaned. "But I'll be fine."

 **"That's an interesting technique, boy."** Shinju complimented his enemy as he stood straight and raised his left hand to stop Hina from interfering. **"And all this time I assumed that it was only Hina that can use that kind of aura."** He held out his left hand with the palm up and his fingers like they were grasping a ball.

Eyes widen in shock as he saw the same spiraling sphere swirling in the palm of the demon's hand. Only this color was red with a black core and a deep purple ring around it. "T-That's impossible." He gasps. "It took me three years to perfect that move. And you made it in a matter of seconds after getting a hit from that thing?!"

Shinju simply looked at the technique until he simply waved his hand away dispersing the ringed sphere as if it was nothing. **"It seems incomplete."** He sighed. **"Now let me see how smart you are 'Aka'."** The ancient man grinned. **"Risks you and your allies dying by my hands. And believe me, I can kill all of you despite the state that I am in."**

"Why you!" Hiroto stepped forward, but held back by his yellow clad ally, Ryou being too tired to say anything.

"He's right." Kirara sighed sadly. "There's nothing that can be done."

 **"Clever child."** The Shinju clapped his hands. **"The offer still stands."** He said as he turned to the masked woman completely ignoring the six youths before him.

Not like they can do anything to him anyway.

Tau Lō simply raised an unseen eyebrow at his gaze. **"Is there something you need?"** She asked amusedly.

The man simply nodded. " **Hina, go with them and I'll be there after I deal with a matter."** He commanded as he glanced to the destroyed mountain.

Hina seeing that she will get another possible ally the rouge nodded. "Hai, Shinju-sama."

Tau Lō chuckled as she turned and began to walk away, Suruga and Hina following at her wake. **"Until we meet again; Hurricenangers, Gouraigers."** She then began to cackle as the lightning began to clash around them until a massive bolt struck where they once were and they vanished in the flash.

 **"What are your names?"** He asked the six.

The teens were suspicious, but the young man went first.

"Uzunami Menma." The now known Menma said with his two colored eyes narrowed.

Then Ryou's visor clipped up. "Kazama…Ryou.

"Kunagi Josie."

"Asame Kirara."

"Raisen Hiroto."

"Raisen Manaka."

 **"I see."** The being grinned his blue slit eyes glowing as a swirling vortex opened below his feet. **"We will meet again."** He chuckled as his head was swallowed in the black hole and it vanished as well as the barrier that surrounded them shattering like a glass.

"This guy." Ryou started as his shinobi clothing simply blew away like the wind. "Is fucking dangerous."

Kirara sighed as he kunoichi attire crumbled away like dirt. "I agree." She added somberly.

Josei nodded, his blue shinobi outfit melting away like water as he still supported his partner. "We need help."

The brothers clothing changed back to normal with an electrical discharge. "Aniki, this is worst."

"I know, Manaka." The older sighed. "I know." He then turned to the Menma. "Thank you, Menma-san." He gave a short bow.

"Meh." The ravenette just wave the gratitude. "I did what was right."

"And you are?" Ryou asked now standing.

"Uzunami Menma; wandering sage." He introduced himself with a wide grin. "Pleased to meet you guys."

"We'll bring this up to Kirihana-san." Kirara advised as she looked at each males around her. "And it would be best if Menma-san were to come with us."

The two eyes colored male nodded. "Sure." He agreed. "You guys need all the help you can get."

T.A.S.

Before the village was destroyed.

A girl about seventeen was walking back to her village. She has green hair that reached down to her shoulders in a braided ponytail; a few thick grass shaped bangs framing her face and forehead and also covering her eyes from the view. She wears a brown top made from a mixture of clothes and furs over her CC-cup bust as well as a thigh length skirt made from the same material. On her feet were worn out boots made of fur and leather. Her skin tone was that of chocolate-caramel mixed her height was at least a five feet three. A sighed escaped her darker toned lips.

"Stupid villagers." She growled ."Stupid hunting team leaving Fu behind like that." She allowed another sigh to leave her mouth. "Fu wish that you were all dead." She hoped darkly. She then felt a strange light shining behind her.

Turning she looked in a shock as a wide ranged beam of multiple colors was heading right towards her. She gasps as she leaped away from the beam, only to scream in pain as the beam caught her legs up to her knees. She tumbled down and was pushed even further away after the beam hit her village and the shockwave occurred. She tumbled more and was certain that she's broken her left shoulder and momentarily seen her right arms flail loosely from the amount of rough rolling the explosion caused her tumbling form. Finally feeling her body stopped abruptly by a tree her back crashed into she felt her back broke, but enough to kill her immediately.

There she lay, broken, bloodied, dirty, and beaten. Her legs missing just below her knees and her wounds bleeding profoundly. Her clothes dirty and torn. Bones and muscle tissue in clear view of her mangled and bent arms as her life fluid seemed to just flow freely out of her wounds. "This is what Fu gets for hoping to bad things to happen?" She asked weakly as her head was down. "Fu probably deserved this." She sniffed; her shoulder shook as she began to cry. She felt her warm tears stream down her cheeks and she licked her lips, tasting both her tears and her blood. "Fu's going to die like this." She sighed as she was ready to accept her fate.

For the past dozens of minutes she stayed there suffering in pain and hoping to get that eternal rest she had so hoped to come. Her head lolled to the side as she can feel her life finally ebbing away. "About...time." She sighed. "Fu can close her eyes now. I'll see those villagers in hell." She chuckled weakly.

 **"I'm afraid your time to die as far from now."** Shinju stated as he rose from the vortex before the surprisingly still conscious barely alive green haired female.

Fu didn't look up, her head felt heavy. "Who...are you?" She asked weakly.

 **"My name is Shinju."** He introduced himself stoically. **"And I am the one that caused this."** He waved his hand to the back showing the destroyed village.

"You…killed them…all?" She asked.

 **"Not completely. You're still alive."** He replied bluntly.

"Then…kill Fu…too." She begged. "Fu doesn't…doesn't want to suffer…anymore."

 **"Now who said that I came to finish you off?"**

The mintette tried to move, but couldn't. "Then what do…do you want from…Fu? Fu is dying and useless."

 **"Oh you are far from useless."** The being grinned as he kneeled before the younger female. **"I can give you a new life."** He offered as he held out his armored hand, a fruit appearing in his palm.

The green fruit was the size of a baby's head and was adorned with brown and grey splotches. The fruit's calyx were extended to seven counts and the stalk was shaped like a 'T'.

 **"This is a very special fruit. One out of nine. What I'm offering you is a new life, Fu."** He stated as he held the fruit to female's lowered face. **"All you have to do is bite it, and you will have near limitless powers that world has not seen in millennia's."**

The green haired girl remained silent and swallowed some of the blood that gathered in her mouth before replying. "Why…help Fu after…doing this?"

The being thought of this for a while. **"In all honestly it is my fault that you ended up in this situation."** He admitted. **"If you wish, I can bring back your fellow villagers to life."** He offered. He then noted her shoulders shaking. **"Do not cry. I will bring them back rather you take my offer or not. I am a demon of my words."**

Fu began to chuckle. "Fu…was not crying." She clarified, but coughed up blob of blood. "Fu's happy…that the villagers…are dead. Fu…will follow you. Because Fu will accept…new life." She swallowed another load of blood. "Let me eat…the fruit."

The ancient man nodded to himself as he held the fruit to girl's lips. When he saw that she opened her mouths, he noted that her teeth were slightly sharper than those of normal humans. **'Interesting.'** He mentally mussed as he watch the girl swallowed and took a second bite, taking a bigger chunk of the fruit.

'This fruit tasted weird.' Fu though as she swallowed a piece she recently bit off and took a bigger bite, the thick orange colored juices dripping down her chin. 'But Fu thinks it's better than all the spoiled food the villagers gave Fu to eat.' She concluded to herself a she swallowed the piece and was about to take another bite until her vision blacked out.

The Shinju watched as the young female head sagged down. **"Soon."**

T.A.S.

Fu saw that she was in a deep cave, as if it was burrowed out or so. She stood up to get a better look.

…

Wait.

Stood?

She looked at her body and noted that it was completely healed along with her clothes. "Fu ate a fruit and now Fu is healed and in a cave." She turned around to see a light behind her. She was about to walk to the light, but a voice stopped her.

 **"Where are you going child."** A doubled female voice asked in a whispered tone. **"You're going the wrong way."**

The green haired girl noted the voice sounded kind of chittered. Like an insect trying to talk despite having mandibles.

'Fu have a strange feeling about this.' She thought to herself as she walked deeper into the carved out cave.

…

The teen felt as if she's been walking through the tunnel for what seems to be hours. She went on walking until she saw a set of doors before her.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she neared the door.

The door was fairly large, about eight feet in height and about three feet wide. The door was brown with a green kanji for 'seven' on it. A split at the center indicating that it's a double door. Fu took a deep breath as she placed her palms on the door and pushed.

After the door opened with a loud groan, Fu entered the room. It was dark and cold and she couldn't see much since the room was barely dimmed. She squinted as she looked around only to meet nothing but darkness.

 **"So you are the one that my lord has chosen to be one of his generals?"** The same voice from earlier stated from behind the teen.

Fu's head whipped around only to meet a large orange slit eye before her. "Wha!" She screamed as she stepped back and fell on her butt. "What are you? What do you want with Fu?"

The voice chuckled. **"Do not fret, child. I will not harm you. I simply need to…talk to you."** The eye chittered.

Fu calmed down albeit slightly, but remained on the ground.

 **"Good."** The eye seemed to have given of an appreciated gaze. **"Now that you've calmed down we can talk."**

Fu's head tilted to the sides. "About what?"

 **"The role that you are about to take. By eating the fruit you have agreed and accepted to be one of Lord Shinju's nine generals. You are the seventh, but you are also the third strongest."** The eye explained. Once she was sure the 'larva', in her opinion, understood she continued. **"Now after your body is finished healing you will train in my arts, the arts of the Bijuu."**

"Bi..juu." Fu repeated, having not heard the word before.

 **"I am a tailed beast…"** The eye thought for a while. **"Well actually; a tailed fruit."** She chuckled at her own joke. " **Shinju-sama has eight more to give to those worthy of it. But enough of that. More will be revealed when you meet the others. And it is time to wake up"**

"Thank you." Fu bowed her head slightly.

If the eye had a brow it would have risen. **"What for?"**

"You saved Fu's life." She allowed a small smile on her face.

 **"The choice was all yours, Fu. Now time to wake up."**

T.A.S.

Shinju's eyes opened after he was done meditating and saw Fu's wounds began to heal. Her skin what was slightly paler gained back their lively color. The bones that were sticking out of her broken arms began to bend back in and crack as they reversed the way they were moved. Her legs began to grow out bones, nerves, sinews, muscles and then the flesh. He continued to watch patiently as her form then began to change; which got him to raise a four colored eyebrow. A green aura seemed to have seeped out of her pores and surrounds her body. Her hair turned from green to brown with orange and dark green streaks through them as well as it had grown to her hips. Her skin tone went from caramel brown to dark grey-blue with symmetrical black lines along her arms and legs as well as her stomach. Her clothes burns off and were replaced with a grey metal like materials with bright green and orange lines. The top extended from below her breasts to the top just below her neck and opened just between her chest and now D-cup cleavage. An underwear of the same material formed around her waist and down her crotch forming a thong like pants that shows her hips down to her knees and cloth from below and down to her ankles. Her shoes were replaced with grey low heel boots with a pointed front.

Fu stood up off the ground, her armored feet splashing lightly in her own blood. The demon watch as the blood simply sipped into her shoes like a sponge in the water. Raising her head the brown haired dark green and orange streaked teen shows her brown eyes that then shifted to bright non pupil orange. The orange eyes then turned slit with the sclera turning pitch black. After that a green lines marked its way down from her fore head over her eyes and continued to be orange below her eyes down to her chin. She looked at her hands noting that her nails are now long, sharp and at least an inch and a half long and orange.

 **"Fu feels…stronger."** She breathed as the unbelievable power course through her body. She then noted her voice changed. **"Fu's voice?"** She gasps placing her hands over her mouth, careful not to cut her cheeks with her nails. She looked down noticed that her bust set has grown as well. **"Fu's breasts grew bigger too?"**

 **"That only happens when you are that form, Fu."** The Shinju explained as he studies his general. **"Now concentrate you power to you back."**

Fu pouted at the fact that her bust was only bigger in this form but did as advised and gasps as she felt her muscles in her back and her lower spine began to tingle. With a grunt six green insect wings with bright orange flaps bursts out of her back and a long green thin tail with stinger came extended from her spine. The now demonic girl looks back and her orange slit eyes were amazed at the beauty of the wings but also fascinated by the tail.

Shinju chuckled at her expression gaining the attention of the transformed female. The tri-colored haired female quickly regained her composure and kneeled to him with both knees bent and her forehead touching the dirt ground her fists beside her face. Her wings folded to her back as her tailed coiled. **"Fu thanks you."** Her voice muffled out.

 **"You are welcome, Fu."** He nodded. **"Rise, my general."** He commanded and she stood straight, tall, and proud. " **But while you are in this form you will need a name."**

 **"Choumei."** The now self-named half armored female claimed. **"Fu's name will be Choumei in this form."** She smiled as she reverted back to her normal human form her clothes returning as well. Her eyes turning to their round brown colors and her sclera reverting to their white.

Shinju smiled as he reverted to his human form. "And you may call me Naruto. No honorifics. And when we are in our other forms you will address as 'Shinju-sama'. Is that understood, Fu?"

Fu nodded while grinning. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled as a swirling vortex opened behind him. He can sense Hina on the other side of it. "Come we will meet our new partners." He said as he turns to the vortex with Fu following him, the swirling hole closing behind her.

T.A.S.

Tau Lō sat there on her throne of a seat. Suruga standing by her right with Hina simply leaning against the wall a few feet from them.

"Yo-hoo~! Tau-chan~" An energetic girl called out to the mask female earing a small sigh from her.

 **"Yes, Furabijo…"**

A teen that seems about nineteen and gives off a chirpy aura. She wears a gold bee-like headdress and antennas sticking at the top of it with her brown hair out of the two openings like two large round furry eyes along with two braids down just passing her CC-cup bust. She wears a sleeveless red shirt that leads down to her right leg with the collars folded and a sleeveless blue jacket over it. She wears a brown skirt with both sides having slits up to her hips exposing white shorts and black knee length leggings. On her hands she wears large brown gloves with a honeycomb symbol on the hand and large brown boots on her feet. Her eyes are onyx brown with a line going down from them down to her cheeks.

"Ne, ne! That power we sensed earlier. Did you get to see who it belongs to? It is an enemy? Is it a friend? If it's a guy, is he hot?!" Each questioned she asked her face was getting closer and closer to her boss' face. "Well? Well? Well?" Her nose was basically taking in the masked woman's air supply.

 **"It would be best that you not take Tau Lō-sama's oxygen, Furabijo-san."** A female spoke in an elegant tone. The woman stood by an open view window showing the great view of space. She turned to younger female. She wears a red opera mask over her eyes. On her head she wears a gold crown like piece with six 'hair' like strands on each side and gold piece that shaped like a feather at the top. She has pale white skin with three black stripes; two at the corner of her lips and the third at the middle just above her chin. Her clothes are rather weird. A bronze armored breast plate over her C-cup chest with the shoulder guards being red round with three zig-zig red spikes protruding from each pads and a yellow cloth beneath them. White sleeves extended from below the yellow fabric down pass her elbow with bronze flexible gloves. She wears a set of yellow pants that's held up by a yellow ribbon and a brooch with angle wings over it; between the wings holds a gold bulb. Large red leg warmer with a symbol on them along pale yellow shoes is what dresses the rest of her legs.

"Eh~?" The bee themed person questioned as she turned to the older woman and was instantly before her face. "We're space ninja's we don't actually need air." She defended as she puffed her cheeks; giving herself a childlike pout. And the masked woman has to agree she looks frightfully scary like that.

 **"Satarakura-teichou is right, de aru."** A wheezy voice stated from Tau Lō's left. A woman (of course) was wearing a closed white robed shirt and white baggy pants along with brown sandals and socks on her feet. Her skin is green and she wears glasses over her slightly pointed nose. On her head was a small hat with a sun emblem at the back of it. The clothes made her look bigger so you would not know what her size is. In her left hand she holds a pale white seven feet staff with gold pummel on either side. **"Though we are space ninjas, de aru. We still need air to breath, Furabijo-san, de aru."**

"Mou~. Chuu-chan~." The bee themed space kunoichi whined. Only to get a smack up her head. She flinched as she rubbed the area despite the headpiece being there. She turned to the person who had dared hurt her. She wears a black headpiece that seemed to be shaped like a snake with long wide ears with gold stripes along the length and ruby red eyes at the top and two teardrop earrings at the ends of the 'ears'. A hole at the center piece where the nose is allowed her bright pink hair spool out and framing the right half of her face only showing her bright blue eyes. Two braided waist length bangs hang at her front and held by two fang like ornaments. Her clothes consists of a black thins strap top that's lowered enough to show a gold bra-like top over her D-cup cleavage and tight purple leotard pants. She wears a set of black boots and black arm guards. "Wendi-chan~!" She squealed as she hugged her.

"Get off me." The pinkette scolded as she pushed the hyperactive female off her. "For once can you not glomp me when you get the chance?!"

The bee themed kunoichi thought for a while. "Hmmmm. Nope." She smiled earning a groan form the snake themed pinkette.

 **"Such an interesting group you have, Toa Lō."** Shinju commented as a vortex appeared beside Hina. He stepped out followed by Fu.

The three new introduced females instantly went on guard; well the pinkette and the green skinned woman did. The bee themed girl simply looked at the two with a sparkled gaze in her eyes. Her eyes were LITTERALLY sparkling.

And her face was inches away from the demon.

"What's your name? Where did you come from? Do you have a favorite color? Do you like bees? Hi, I'm Ichi no Yari, Furabijo (Furabijo the First Spear)! But you can call me Fura-chan!"

The ancient being blinked. Once. Then twice. And stopped Hina from jabbing the hyperactive kunoichi's neck.

Furabijo was either oblivious of the attack or ignored it. He also noted that the others were tensed, but did not move to attack. Either they have anticipated the attack knowing that it would stop or they presumed he would have attack on his own.

"Well in order." The Shinju began as he addressed to everyone else. "My name is Shinju. I came from a coffin. I have no favorite color, but I do like red, black, and purple. I like bees. And nice to meet you, Fura-chan." He ended with a smile.

Furabijo squealed as she hugged the man. Hina standing on the side, still trying to get her wrist from her masters's grip; whom hasn't moved at all.

 **"That's quite enough, Furibijo."** Tau Lo addressed the girl as she turned to her generals with her head leaning on her right hand. **"Introduce yourselves."** She simply ordered.

The mask woman bowed fluidly, her small fan open wide. **"My name is Satarakura, Roku no Yari (the Sixth Spear)."**

 **"My name is Chuburo, de aru. Nii no Yari (the Spear)"** The green skinned woman gave a small bowed, her magenta eyes peeking at him behind her glasses.

"Wendinu, Shi no Yari (The Fourth spear)." The pinkette introduced herself with her arms crossed under her bust, showing a bit more of her cleavage. She was disappointed when he didn't even bat an eyelash at the obvious attempt of seduction.

The Shinju mentally smirked at the pinkette. **"Pleased to meet all of you."** He greeted back. As he released his hold on Hina's wrist simply stood at his right with Fu at his left. **"You two introduced yourselves as well."**

Hina gave a curt nod. "My name is HIna. Shinju-sama personal attendant and bodyguard."

"Fu's name is Fu." Fu smiled. "Seventh general."

Tau Lō stood from her seat as she made her way to the ancient being. **"As you've seen only few of my generals are here. I have seven in total."** She stated with a neutral look in her eyes. " **I also wish to make an alliance with you. You're a very powerful individual."**

 **"Hoh?"** He smiled. **"Then I will need your help as well."** He stated as he stepped within arm's length of the masked female. **"We both seem to have the same goal. I want this planet, you want this planet. So of course I would agree to team up with you. But this planet have protectors; those that stand in the way of our goals and ambitions. So why not get rid of all of them?"**

 **"True."** Tau Lo nodded. Her mother has dealt with several generations of the Sentai lineage.

And they just keep coming back.

 **"There seems to be a force that actually allows them to gain this 'power' for them to wield."** Shinju stated. **"If we find those sources, they'll be as good as dead."**

"But it will also take time, Shinju-sama." Hina stated.

The four colored haired man nodded. **"True."** He then grinned. **"But that will not stop us."** His eyed locked to yellow orbs. **"So I will accept this deal."**

 **"Deal."** The space kunoichi affirmed as she raised her right hand to shake it.

Shinju gently grasps the hand with his finger and raised it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckled as he kept his eyes on hers. **"Deal."** He smiled as he can tell that she blushing was behind the mask.

T.A.S.

Kirara sighed as she stepped into her room after debriefing her reports to Kirihana. She sighed and closed the door as she brushed her fingers through her dark blonde hair as she remembered the meeting.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Menma sighed as the blindfold was finally taken off his face. "You do know that a recorded he steps and distance that we took through the whole way, right?"_

 _"We didn't walk." Ryou sighed at the black haired male._

 _"I know." He grinned._

 _"C'mon, let's go." Manaka sighed as he and the others entered the meeting room._

 _Kirihana sighed after signing another paper. 'These paper works will be the death of me one of these days.' She mentally sighed. "Come in." She simply called out after putting the files in the 'completed' side._

 _Hiroto entered firsts. "How do you keep doing that?" He asked._

 _"When you learn from the best, you tend to pick up a few things." She stated stoically as she eyed Menma. "And you must the young man that saved my little brother. I thank you for that."_

 _The blackette simply shrugged as he brushed his finger through his hair. "Any other good person would do that."_

 _The young woman nodded. "Everyone please take a seat. Now it comes to me that this Shinju, is a very dangerous being. His presence alone caused a shift in the world." She sighed. "We might have to call in help."_

 _"I'll help you guys out." Menma grinned. "I'm already involved in this since I jumped in the fray."_

 _"That will be most appreciated." Kirihana nodded._

 _"Of course we'll help you out too, Kiri-chan." Manaka ginned._

 _"Respect, Otouto." The older blue dressed sibling smacked his lil bro over his head._

 _"Itai!"The younger rubbed said head._

 _Ryou chuckled, happy that his friends are alive. "I'll send a messenger bird to the others if that is alright?"_

 _The now leader of Yoso Gakkou nodded. "That will do. Menma-san. Do you have any information of the Shinju?"_

 _The duo colored male sighed as closed his eyes. "I'm not sure myself." He shook his head. "One thing is sure. He is one powerful being. It's going to take a lot to take him down."_

 _"I have read the old scriptures from my father's scrolls and diary." The woman said. "It seems that the Shinju came from another dimension millennia's ago. He came with the intent to take over and conquer to convert it into his own kingdom of sorts. He gave the inhabitants of that time a choice. Join him and live a life of peace or stand against his cause and parish like fools. Out of retaliation the Earthlings took the latter choice. The war went on for decades. Many died and perished. Children lost their parents, parents lost their children, and lovers lost their lovers as children were forced to fight at such a young age. Of course he lost some of his shoulders on his side as well." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she remembered a passage that her ancestor wrote. "But they made one mistake. It was one of his generals that decided to take on a fraction of our platoon on her own. She was a powerful woman that moved with deadly grace and beautiful movements not meant by humans. Our spies found out that she was his wife, so we took the chance to try and capture her to negotiate with him."_

 _"What happened?" Ryou asked seeing a cold sweat go down his sister's cheek._

 _"Turns out she was human after all. Our blades were poisoned, meant to take the enemy down and incapacitate them; since the majority was monsters. We thought that they would have the same effect on her as well."_

 _"Something not so good happened, right?" Menma frowned._

 _The young woman nodded. "Indeed. Our small army faced on a pregnant woman." She paused when the group gasps._

 _"And where the hell was her 'oh so loving husband'? Out parading and with some other woman while his wife risking both her own and his child's life?" He asked with a scowl._

 _"According to the records he was being held back by the zords." The older adoptive sister replied frowning at her brother's accusation "They were actually giving him a fight for his money."_

 _"So what happened?" Josei asked._

 _"When he noticed that his wife's life force was dropping rapidly, he lost it."_

 _"Lost it?" Manaka asked confused._

 _"I mean he destroyed the zords and took on the rest of the army on his own. He managed to send some minions to defend her while he fought them. The scroll indicated that in his rage the beasts were mindless. We managed to take them out and take the woman. She fought the poison for nine months and managed to give birth to a boy which was very healthy despite the poison in his mother's body. She died a few hours later."_

 _"You raised the child as one of your own." Menma assumed getting a nod from the older woman._

 _"Indeed we did. He had no knowledge of his lineage nor was he told. Once he reached of age we sent him to another fraction so he can live without knowing much."_

 _"But somehow along the line someone did." Hiroto frowned._

 _Kirihana sighed. "Somehow, yes."_

 _"Kirihana-sama, what was the woman's name?" She asked._

 _Kirihana remained silent for a while, but eventually she answered. "Her name was…"_

 _Flashback end_

"Hyuuga Neji." Kirara sighed as she stood before a full length mirror wearing a pink bra with a frilly edges and pink V-back matching color panties. "Such a strange but yet beautiful name." She mused to herself as she opened her closet to take out some training clothing. She looked around moving some of the clothes through the rack and paused as she saw something on the shelf behind the clothes. She looked at the object strangely because she swore she was seeing things.

"I did not leave this here." She muttered as continued to look at the object.

It was a fruit. And the young lady thought it was a very strange looking one. It was shaped like a chunk of rock and was red with orange 'hairs' on it with red lines that seems to give off a small warming glow. The fruit's calyx were extended to four furry looking 'tails' and the stalk was actually bent around the top like a hooped band of sorts.

"What is this?" She asked as she reached out for it.

Kirara-san?" A younger female called from behind the closed door making the underwear clad kunoichi 'eep' in surprise.

She whipped around, her hair flailing over her shoulder and looked at the door. "Y-Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" The voice asked.

"I'm fine." Kirara replied as she turned back to her closet. "It's gone." She whispered to herself.

Indeed the strange fruit that she saw was no longer there.

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes. Naruto is evil. Yes. Naruto is an O.P. MOFO. Yes. He will win the battles that HE fights and only leave the sentai group to live and fight one of his 'weak' minions, who will lose to them. So if you don't like a Naruto that is 'evil' then stop reading and look for another fanfic to read.**

 **Of course I don't own Naruto. If so he would be with a LOT of several women that had feelings for him and not be oblivious of them. Hinata would not be a stuttering mess in her genin days. Hiruzen would have kept his mouth shut concerning Naruto's status as Kurama's Jinchuuriki. And fan girls would be there as simple cannon fodder. Also Tayuya, Kin, Yugito, and Fu would be alive only to find, capture, and bang Naruto until he became the 'Father of many'. Hehehehe.**

CHAPTER THREE: BETRAYED; I'LL GO WITH YOU.

"Naruto-kun, look at this!" A young woman about nineteen yelled in excitement as she showed her hands to the young man she called. She has light brown hair that was pulled into a loosed flowing ponytail down to her waist with two braided chest length bangs framing her face down passing her DD-cup bust. She wears an open long sleeved cream kimono with a brown shirt under it. A blue necklace in plain view, a ying-yang symbol with eagle wings at the side. Her pale violet eyes that was once filled with hatred and contempt now filled with happiness and serenity. Her feet were incased in blue open toed sandals. In her delicate hands was a small white fox white fox and red tipped tail. "Isn't she cute?" She squealed as she sat on the young man's lap when she ran back to him.

She felt strong but gentle arms wrapped around her stomach and can feel his hand rubbing it. "What makes you so sure that's it's a girl?" He asked. He has spiked blonde hair that was tied in a lose ponytail with a few bangs over his forehead. Cerulean blue eyes looking at her with care and love. He has three whisker marks on each cheek. He wears a long sleeved blue shirt with black pants along with black opened toed sandals.

She answered him with a peck on his lips. "Call it a woman's intuition." She smiled brightly at her lover as she snuggles into his arms.

T.A.S.

Shinju opened his eyes. **'That was so long ago.'** He thought as he took a long breath. **"You may enter, Hina."**

Hina stepped through the sliding door. "Good morning Shinju-sama." The self-claimed body guard greeted with a bow.

 **"Naruto is just f** ine, my dear." He smiled as he reverted to his human appearance.

"Of course…Naruto…"

"Was that so bad?" He raised an amused eyebrow as he stood up from his meditative seat.

"Y-Yes." She nodded hesitantly. "I was raised to give the outmost respect to my superiors."

The ancient man waved that statement off. "Only in the line of duty. Right now we are among comrades."

"Should we really trust them?" She asked cautiously not wanting to anger her master.

"Perhaps." He thought as he walked to the room's door with Hina wordlessly following him. "But let time tell us if they are truly our allies." His eyes glowed with power. **"Or our enemy."** He finished as they dimmed down.

Hina nodded. "Another thing, Naruto." She felt like she stepped on a mine when she addresses him that way. "Choumei-teichou wishes to spar with you."

"Hoh?" He grinned. "Very well then."

T.A.S.

"Right this way, Naruto." Hina said as she guided him to an open field.

The field was fairly large about the size of mansion's floor work. It was filled with large obstructions and chunks of black rock everywhere. Naruto looked around the field with a dull expression.

"Impressive." He nodded.

"Naru-chan~!" He heard someone yelled until he felt someone latched onto his body from behind. For on his back is a giggling Furibijo.

"Get your hands off Naruto-sama, you insect!" Hina snarled, her eyes turning pale milk and the veins bulging at her cheeks. Slipping into her fighting stance she questioned. "And how did you know my lord's name?"

"Well you said so earlier." She chuckled as she held her left hand up. "And this little girl told me." Her hand began to bubble as if something was crawling under it. A small bee the size of a dime crawled out her hand and buzzed before burrowing back into its hostess. "See?" She said a she wrapped her arms around the demonic man's neck. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" She struck with a finger jab aimed to the girls face, but she leaped back unto the higher wall and stood there with a childish smile.

"Maybe you're batting for the other team?" She teased waiting for the girl to level loose on her. But she didn't expect her face to flush as she pouted angrily. "Well shit." She raised an eyebrow.

"You dare judge me upon my sexual attractions to the same gender?!" Hina growled as her body is covered by glowing blue aura. "I shall teach you a lesson!" She leaped at the bee themed space kunoichi.

Naruto simply sighed. "She just like you." He whispered.

"Naruto-kun~!" Fu called out to her master.

"Ah, Fu-chan." Naruto smiled. "You wanted to spar?" He questioned ignoring Hina battle cries, Furibijo's screams and the explosions in the background. He ducked just as a fist sized rock sailed just where his head was.

"Yep!" Fu nodded with a grin as she scratched the back of her head. "Fu wants to train so I can fight by Naruto's side. Fu wants to show you how strong Fu can get!" She said with her a burning with determination as she morphed into her Nanabi state.

Naruto grinned as his demonic featured returning. **"Well then Choumei-teichou. Let me show you the art of the Bijuu-ken (Tailed beast fist)."**

T.A.S.

"HAH!" A male yelled as another group of training automatons went sailing to the ground, many of them breaking upon contact. The male then turned just he saw a naginata blade aimed for his chest. He quickly ducked under and rushed into the wielder defense and slammed his palm into the chest, the back blowing out with the force of wind and the muscles.

"That's enough!" Kirihana shouted as she stood and walked to the male. "You are well versed in the art of taijutsu, Menma-san." She stated as she eyed from head to toe.

Menma stood there panting with swear glazed over his torso. He noted that her eyes were aimed at his pecs and eight pack a tad bit longer before they aimed down to his toes. "Thanks." He grinned as he accepted a towel from one of the students and wipes the sweat from his face. "I try my best to keep in shape." He sighed.

"That's good." The young woman nodded in agreement.

"HAH!" Josie cried as he punched a waterfall causing the crashing wave to split in half up to the top. Concentrating as he held the sheep handsign the water that split in half flew around him in a large circle. Slamming his palm to the ground the water crashed down around him making small pool. He kneeled there panting as he stood tall. "That took more than I thought." He muttered to himself.

"That's because we've been training for a week straight." Kirara stated as she was balancing herself on her pinky while on a twenty feet earthen pole. She then quickly and carefully switches to her ring finger as her brows narrowed with concentration. "We have to be ready in case Shinju comes back. And now that he's allies with Tau Lō, we will have more to deal with."

"She's right." Ryo agreed as he was avoiding shurikens and kunais from a launcher fifty feet away from him. "We need to be ready for whatever he throws at us." He added as he caught a kunai and shuriken and throws back at the launcher whole blocking the other incoming projectiles

Manaka and Hiroto were currently sparring with each other using their staffs and overly large black and red edged shurikens at each other.

"Shit, bro! Watch it!" The younger exclaimed as he just knocked a thrown shuriken at the side and was able to block a head strike from his older dark blue clad sibling. He quickly stared the staff the right rolling with the momentum and struck his older sibling with his right leg right below his blue clad sibling right ribcage.

Hiroto leaped back and held his ribs. "That's enough for today." He panted.

"You okay big bro?" The younger asked concerned.

The dark blonde male nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"If you say so, bro." The brunette said.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep!_ An alarm blared from the main building.

"We gotta go check that out." Ryou stated as he and the other members rushed to the building.

The group of seven rushed into a room that looks like a command base. Screens lit up with informatics numerals passing through them while others are being worked by an operative on the keyboards.

"Kirihana-sama, we have feed of the video." A male operative announced.

"Put it on screen." She ordered.

A large screen lit up at the back of the room showing the camera a small block in the city. What they saw in the screen mad the group gasps in anger and shock.

"Run! Run you puny humans!" A grey skinned tone man bellowed as he swung an oversized sword that looks like a butchering knife. He's tall about six feet seven inches. He has no shirt showing his lean and yet muscular torso with a strap that holds the blade that he swinging about. He wears a grey pants with pin stripes along the length and blue open toed sandals. His hair is black was shaggy and short as it wavers through his movements. His brown shone with glee as he cut down a car that a small family was in. luckily the family was unharmed saved for the few shrapnel that got to them. The group watches as he pried the car open and took a little child out. He grinned relishing in the fear in the small families eyes. "I'm kinda hungry." He grinned showing his shark like teeth, making the child cry to her fear stricken parents.

"Mama! Papa!" The girl cried.

"Inari!" The mother shouted as she attempted to move, but her husband leaped forwards to get his daughter from the large sword wielding man. "Kaiza!"

"You're in the way." The man stated as he backhanded the man back to the car unto a shrapnel that pierced through his left thigh. "Now be good and stay there. I'll deal with you after I'm done with this snack." He said his mouth opened wide enough that he can take a large bite off the child's torso.

But before the parents can witness the horrifying death of their child they heard a gunshot. The bullet grazed the ground near the man's feet. Said man's mouth went back to their original size and he looked back.

"Put the child down!" A policeman shouted with a policewoman next to him showing that it was her who did the warning shot.

"Really?" He deadpanned as he raised his blade ignoring the bullet that grazed his left thigh. The police watched as the blade began to glow a light blue color. _"Crescent Wave (Mikadzuki Nami)!"_ He shouted as he slammed the blade into the road sending a crescent shaped blue energy at the police car. The two police workers managed to dive out of the way from the attack and the car was cut clean through. Seeing the car began to spark up, the female managed to pull the male away from the split car before it exploded. She sighed thankful that she and her partner were safe.

"I don't think relaxing is the best thing to do right now." The grey skinned man advised as he was standing behind the pair. "It could be very bad for you." He added as he raised his blade ready to cleave the two in half.

"I don't think so!" Ryou shouted as he kicked the sword wielder out of the way.

Kirara was near the two police. "Are you alright?" She asked. Receiving a nod she continued. "Try to clear this area up and bring whichever wounded away from here and to the nearest clinic."

The two nodded and made haste with the order.

Josie was carrying the family of three after healing the man. "Go and hide. We'll deal with this guy."

"Thank you." The woman cried as she held her child closely.

The grey skinned man skidded back and instantly launched himself at Ryou with his sword held high. When he swung it down it was blocked by the bothers. Halted by the block, he was then kicked away from the two by Menma.

Staggering back the man growled as the six teens gathered before him. "You're starting to **piss** me off." He gritted between his teeth as white wrapping gathered around his face from his nose down to his neck. "And you wouldn't like that." He finished coldly as he slammed his blade into the ground and raised his left hand pointing up along with his right hand over his heart, both forming the half _tiger_ sign. "Game over, brats. Ninpo: _Kirigakure(Ninja art: Hidden in the mist)._ " His voice seemed to have echoed as a dense missed rolled into the surroundings.

"Now's a best time to change." Manaka though.

"Alright, let's go!" Ryou shouted as he, Josei and Kirara raised their left hand straight up with their hands pointed sideways showing that they had their middle and trigger finger pointed up with rest bent into the palm then instantly turned it with the pinky in front and brought the hand to their chest. After that sequence an oddly shaped watch appeared on their wrists.

"Henshin!" The three cried as they were engulfed in a cocoon of their respected elements of air, water and earth.

The cocoon broke down stood the three colored shinobis of red, yellow and blue.

"Moeru kaze to shite reddo. Yūki no subete no jōnetsu o hakobi, komatte iru hitobito o hogo shi,-fū. Kaze no chikara de shukufuku. Watashi wa reddobureijingu. Harikēnreddo. (Red as the burning wind. The wind that carries all the passion of courage and protects those in need. Blessed by the power of wind. I am Blazing Red; Hurricane Red)!" He finished with pose, holding his left hand forward with his finger spread wide like a fan.

"Chikyū wa watashi no gādodeari, watashi wa kanojo no purotekutā. Sore wa, koa to, sono-nen no yōna watashi no chikarada to shite watashi no ishi wa atsui. Chikyū no chikara ni megumaremashita. Watashi wa harikēn'ierō (The earth is my guard and I am her protector. My will is hot as its core and my strength as its years. blessed with power of earth. I am Hurricane Yellow)". She finished as she stomps her right leg unto the concrete floor making a small crater. Her arms bent as she flexed her famine, but incredibly strong muscles. "Mizu ga tōtte, watashi no mawari ni heiwa-teki ni nagare. Mizu ga umi Farekuruu arashi no yō ni gekido shimasu. Watashi no dōmeikuni to shite kōka sa seru koto ga, watashi no teki no yō ni dekishi. Mizu no chikara de shukufuku. Watashi wa harikēnburū (The water flows peacefully through and around me. the water rages as a raging storm of the seas. be cured as my ally and be drowned as my enemy. Blessed by the power of water; I am Hurricane Blue)." He finished as he slips into a Tai-chi stance.

"Watashitachiha Hurricenangers (We are the Hurricenangers)!" "Henshin!" The brothers shouted as the held hand the left hand out to the side as their right hand was over their head pointing at the sky. A watch morphed like three drums held together by a ring through them, each drum having a coma mark in them sparked unto the right wrists. From the sky two different colored lightning struck down on the two. As the flash died down the two brothers stood in their 'sentai' forms.

"Wareware wa shinku to konpeki no kaminari. Shokku wa watashitachi no hitobito ni negatte imasu seikatsu no hibana. Wareware no teki gata no kyōfu o utsu hakushu kaminari (We are the crimson and azure thunder. The spark of life that shocks hope into our people. The clapping thunder that strikes fear unto our enemies)." The two brothers proclaimed as they crossed their arms over their chests.

"Kurimuzonraitoningu: Tsuno no ninja kabutorenjā (Crimson Lightning: Horned Ninja Kabuto Ranger)"

"Azure no raimei: Kiba no aru ninja Kuwaga renjā (Azure Thunderclap: Fanged Ninja Kuwaga Ranger)".

"Watashitachiha Gaoraiger (We are, Gaoraiger)." They said as one as the both spread their legs into a horse stance and held their strapped staffs firmly against their back.

Menma slammed his fists together and was covered in seems to be made from golden flames with black inside. Six large magatama decoration rounded by his collarbones with a swirled leaf design over the chest. The flaming gold colored haori fluttered behind him by the force that he emits. He golden long sleeved trench coat worn down to his shins. A line marked from below the symbol down and slips along his legs down to his shin. Both of his eyes turn to a golden color with crossed pupils, the vertical being a slit while the horizontal being a rectangle bar. Three bars are marked along his cheeks. A fox mask appeared over the top half of his face.

"Kakomu kogane no honō wa, kako ni ochite iru mono kitai sa rete. Karera no kibō ga hitsuyō to shite iru mono ni tsuite, akarui mirai o motarasu mono. (The golden flames that surrounds are the hopes of those that has fallen in the past. Their hope is what brings a bright future for those that are in need)." "Together we bring the storm to our enemies." The red clad ninja proclaimed.

"NINPOU SENTAI; HURRICARANGERS!" The five proclaimed a six colorful explosion appears behind them despite the thick mist.

"Kogane no kitsune, Inari (The golden fox, Inari)!" The masked Menma proclaimed as a silhouette of a giant snarling black nine tailed fox behind him.

T.A.S.

On a building a good distance from the group stood Shinju, Hina, and Fu.

 **"Intertesting."** Shinju hummed as he looked at the mist shrouded area with his arms crossed.

"That looks like fun." Fu smiled as she swung her legs over the edge of the building.

"Fu-teichou, please pay attention to the battle." Hina advised with her byakugan active.

"Fu's listening." The green haired young lady pouted at her master's self-proclaimed bodyguard.

 **"Now, now you two."** He glanced at the two.

"Do you think he'll win?" Fu asked. "Because Fu thinks he is not."

 **"Have such little fate in him?"** The multicolored haired man asked.

Fu shook her head. "Fu just saying."

T.A.S.

"Not bad." The man's voice echoed in the mist causing the six to tense up and were back to each other forming a hexagon. "Oh don't be so stiff. Relax." He chuckled.

"Come out coward!" Hiroto yelled. "Afraid to face us?!"

"Gaki, I'm a ninja. I was trained to literally stab the enemy in the back." The man's voice echoed in reply. "But since I'm going to kill you brats." He sighed. "Name's Momochi Zabuza." He introduced himself kneeling in the midst of them. "And I am known as the Kiri no Akuma (Demon of the Mist)."

'When the hell did he get here!?' Menma thought in shock.

'He's dangerous.' Ryou thought shocked.

"Scatter!" Manaka yelled as he and his partners leaped away just as the now known Zabuza swung his massive blade in a circular motion barely missing them by the nick of their 'skin'.

"Not bad!" He complimented as he slams his large sword into the ground. _"Suiryuudan (Water dragon bullet)!"_ He exclaimed as a massive torrent of water bursts below him and formed into a massive water dragon with its glowing yellow eyes. The group backed up as the living water dragon glared at its summoner's enemies. Zabuza walked through the beast, the water parting and closed as he passed through the stream. "Let me tell you one thing, kids." He began as he leaked out KI at them. "Come at me with the intent to kill. Cause if you don't." He was suddenly behind Manaka ready to cleave him in half. "You might die."

The crimson clad ninja didn't have the chance to move. But his older brother did as he was instantly between the descending sword and its target. Getting out of his shock he instantly rushed towards the larger man and swung his staff as it extended to the length of seven feet aiming for his left exposed ribs. Releasing his grip on the blade's handle, Zabuza moved his right arm to block the staff. Managing to grip the weapon, he swung the ninja towards the red clad Ryou seeing that he was rushing to aid his friends.

Ryou managed to catch his teammate and glared at Zabuza as he almost slashed Hiroto with his knife like sword as he leaped back and joined the two red shaded ninjas.

"C'mon brats. You can do better than that!" The bandaged man taunted with a chuckle. His coal colored eyes giving off a menacing gleam. Eyes widening slightly he turned just in time to block Kirara's hammer from smashing his head. "Good." He complimented as he managed to push her away from him only to avoid being stabbed by the blue clad Josei's trident. "Not bad, but." He snapped his finger as the water dragon suddenly rushed at the thunder and wind ninjas with the force of a flood.

Seeing the wearer dragon roaring towards them, Ryou pulled out his ninja-to and swung down vertically, cutting the attack in half and allowing it to pass them and flood the road behind them. Not a second later the taller man was instantly before him, blade held high to cleave the young man from his head to toe.

"Shit!" Ryou cursed seeing that he had no chance to block the incoming strike. But Menma bursts out of the water with his right hand holding a rasengan aimed at the grey toned man's chest.

Surprised by the sudden appearance by the golden flamed man, Zabuza was hit by the sphere as it grinds into his chest. "Well shit." He mumbled as his body suddenly burst into water.

"Well that's not good." He said out loud.

Suddenly the bandaged faced man bursts out of the water behind Menma, Ryou, Hiroto, and Manaka. "Damn straight it not, gaki!" Zabuza agreed as he held his hand out to the four. " _Suiro (Water prison)!"_ He exclaimed as the water around the four teens suddenly bubbled over them and became a transparent watery sphere. "Now let's see you get out of this one, brats." He chuckled as he held the technique with his left hand.

"Guys!" Kirara exclaimed as she rushed at the trapped quartet with Josei behind her.

"I don't think so." The grey toned man glared at the two as he held his right hand to his nose in a half tiger seal. _"Mizubunshin (Water clone)."_ At the command water bubbled up to a size of Zabuza and formed into said person with the blade included. "I'll let you handle this one."

T.A.S.

"Mizubunshin (Water clone)?" Hina asked her lord.

 **"An elemental clone of the user that uses a tenth of the original's strengths. The clones varied from the elements the caster uses."** He explained.

"That looks like fun." Fu grinned looking at the misted area with her orange slit pupils. "Something Fu should learn."

T.A.S.

Josei was sent gliding over the water after clashing against the clone's blade. He managed to right himself, twirled the tri-tipped spear, and pointed it at the bandaged face clone. "You really do know how to use that blade."

The clone simply chuckled as he rested the large cleaver over his shoulder with smug grin. "I know."

"But how good are you against this!" Kirara shouted as she smashed her hammer unto the ground to cause a small tidal wave about fifteen feet high towards the clone.

Clone sighed as he raised the blade and cut the wave in half. He did not expect a trident to pierce his stomach. A look of shock crossed the water clones face before it simply deformed into a puddle of water.

Zabuza was surprised as he saw his clone reverted back to its elemental state. He then quickly raised his right hand to draw his blade just as he saw a blue streak rush towards him. The blue streak happens to be the trident that the blue ninja was wielding and was rapidly approaching at an astounding speed. Grunting against the force of the yellow clad female he managed to jump over the hurdling spear type weapon as allowed it soar just beneath his feet. He was the force back down since Kirara added more force on to the hammer she pressed on the blade.

"Now!" Kirara shouted as she leaped back just a nano-click before the spear pierced the area she was at.

Seeing no choice and to avoiding the same faith as his clone, he quickly moved away from the projectile, unwillingly releasing his prisoners. "Damn."

Seeing that they are free, the four instantly went into action. Hiroto and Manaka placed their staff together forming a large crossed throwing weapon, both holding the edge as the crimson and azure electricity arcs around them.

 _"Konpeki no sora no shinku kurosu (Crimson cross of the Azure sky)!"_ The two exclaimed as the weapon turned into a large electrical 'X'. Pulling the weapons away each held a large electrical throwing cross made from pure electricity.

Menma grew golden arms of flames out of his shoulders. He raised his right hand as the two flamed hands palmed over it gathering energy onto the open palm. The energy formed into a blue swirling sphere and Zabuza noted the sound of cutting wind. Menma looked and grinned as he held his rasengan but with the addition of four large transparent blades of wind whirling around it. _"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind release: Spiraling sphere shuriken!"_

The three colored ninjas combined their weapons. The hammer folding short taking the appearance of a hilt and tsuba. The trident's staff inserted into the tsuba with tail folded inwards and opened up. The sword placed into the opening as the blade widened. The weapon then copied itself among the three as the each have their own.

 _"Harikén Naginata (Hurricane Naginata)!"_ The three yelled as they each pointed their copy at the face wrapped grey toned man.

Zabuza growled at the six. "Like that will stop me!" He yelled as he rushed at them with a battle cry.

"Let's do this!" Ryou shouted as he and his teammates went to clash against the taller swordsman.

Being the fastest, Ryou reached within striking distance of his weapon and swung diagonally from the upper left to the masked man. The swordsman quickly raised his blade to block the weapon and was instantly cut below his hip.

"What the?!" He shouted, but was caught off guard by Josei's strike to his exposed chest after Kirara managed to knock his arms up with the previous slash to the lower abdominals.

"Now!" Kirara shouted as the three struck the blade wielder at once, knocking the sword out of his hand and stunning the wielder. The blade flying up from his grasps.

"Right!" The two brothers nodded as they threw their massive electrical crosses, that shaped into two large crimson and azure separate shurikens, at the paralyzed swordsman. The attack struck true and Zabuza was hit with inhumanly amount of electricity.

Not being able to stand the amount of current flowing through his body plus the water below used a conductor; he couldn't help but scream in pain and agony.

"Inari!" The brothers shouted.

"Got it!" The masked gold flamed youth nodded as the two flaming arms vanished. He pulled his arm back and proceeded to throw the large wind elemental shuriken at the shocked Zabuza. The attack hit the target and sent him up in the air along with the technique. After reaching a good height in the sky the rasenshuriken exploded into a large sphere of wind.

Zabuza felt like his existence was being forcefully erased. He can feel the tiny numerous blades cutting him a cellular level. Eyes rolling back due to the pain his bandaged mouth opened into a silent scream.

T.A.S.

"Hoh? That's an interesting technique." Naruto complimented as he noticed the mist fading away.

"Aww. He lost." Fu whined as she sees the unarmed and brutally battered body falling to the ground. "But he's still alive." She looked to her lord. "So what's the plan, Naru-chan?" She asked.

Naruto simply grinned as he looked at the scene. "I think it's time for Choumei to make an introduction."

Fu grinned, her brown eyes glowing to a dull orange.

T.A.S.

Zabuza crashed on the flooded ground, causing small waves to flow along the streets. His body laid there riddled with cuts of various sizes and depths. His left arm mutilated beyond recognition and hi left leg was missing up to his thigh. The blade finally fell, horizontally impaling the left side of his face just by his jawline. The group physically cringed at the sight of what their attacks did.

"We'll have to finish him off." Menma stated with a lowered tone. "If we let him live; he'll surely bring more pain to others." He finished getting nods from the others and a hesitant one from Kirara.

Zabuza finally regained his bearing as the small amount of light returned his glazed eyes. His eyes darted at the direction and felt his body was heavy and couldn't move. His face felt numb and when his eyes looked to the area he noted his own blade lodged into his face. 'Well that's going to leave a bitch of a mark.' He thought as his eyes caught sight of Inari approaching him, a swirling sphere in his right hand growing at an astounding rate.

Standing over the prone body of Zabuza, the masked Menma raised his now beach ball sized rasengan. _"Odama Rasengan (Big ball spiraling sphere)."_ He named the attack.  "It's over, Zabuza."

"Fuck you, kid." Zabuza said clearly despite the large blade that unhinged his jaw.

Menma took deep breath then sent the large sphere of spiraling doom towards the downed man. When the technique was reaching striking distance it was suddenly knock to side hitting the area a few meters away from Zabuza making him sputter as the water flowed into his mouth. The masked youth didn't get the chance to think of a sentence since he was kicked by a metallic shoe in the chest that actually sent him into his partners and they all fell down from the force of the impact.

The group managed to untangle themselves from each other and stared in shock the person that stopped Menma from delivering the finishing blow. Well the boys were shock, Kirara's unseen eyebrow was twitching by the person's dress wear.

 **"Sorry about that."** Choumei said with her hips cocked to left and looking at the six teens with her glowing orange slit eyes in the pool of her black sclera. She took a few steps forward making her loos pants flutter from the movement and unwillingly drawing Manaka visor covered eyes to her exposed swaying hips. **"I can't let you kill him. Well not yet at least."** Her feet clattered on the water surface making small ripples at the contact. The group did not take to account that she was standing on the water.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked finally regaining his voice.

 **"Oh sorry about that."** She didn't really mean it anyway. **"Name's Choumei."** She introduced herself as she allowed her power to leak from her body shrouding it in a green tinted brown aura. **"The seventh general of Shinju-sama's army."** She grinned darkly at the teens showing her sharpened teeth.

The group tensed at this. A general and she's allowing such power to flow that it made them think twice at attacking her.

'Just how strong is she?' The majority thought. I mean shit. They just fought a guy that took all six of them on. Took some of their most powerful attack was knocked out for like…a few seconds. And was talking despite the massive blade STILL lodged into his jaw.

Oh yeah forget about that.

Choumei was instantly by Zabuza's prone body and grabbed the hilt.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled at the tri colored haired woman who simply smiled at him before yanking the blade from his jaw and the ground.

Ignoring the shocked gasps from the rangers and the painful curses from the now overly bleeding Zabuza, she hoisted the blade over shoulder with little to no effort. **"Well now that was over, I bid you farewell."** With that she inhaled deeply and blew a golden dust that seems to glitter brightly blinding the six. Once they recovered their sight all they saw was a bloody stain in the lowered water.

"He'll be back." Ryou said as his visor clipped up.

"And we'll be waiting." Hirito nodded.

Unknown to the group, Kirara clenched her hand, holding a piece of paper in it.

T.A.S.

Zabuza was flinching as he felt the threads sewing his body back together. His dislodged and disfigured limbs replaced by metallic a human looking arm and leg that matches his physic.

 **"Are you feeling better, de aru?"** The green skinned woman asked her patient.

"I am now." Zabuza replied as he sat up and flexed his metallic arm that slowly regained his own grey tones color. "Thanks."

 **"Seems like you'll be fine."** Shinju chuckled as he entered the medical ward.

Despite Zabuza's body not completely ready, he moved to ground and bowed. "I thank you for reviving me, Shinju-sama."

 **"Think nothing of it, Zabuza."** The demon waved his subordinate.

 **"I See that's he's awake."** Tau Lō stated as she entered the room followed by Suruga. **"I must say, Shinju-san, that your technique to bring back the dead is a surprisingly dangerous ability."**

 **"It only works on those that are willing to come back that is."** He reminded the masked woman.

Said woman nodded as she remembered when she first witnessed the revival technique.

 _Flashback_

 _Tau Lō walked in just as a tennis ball sized black orb passed her head by a margin. Raising an unseen eyebrow and ignoring the explosion behind her knowing that she made her ship/home to be able to self-repair itself, she made her way into the training field._

 ** _"Oops sorry?" Choumei scratched her head sheepishly with her left eye closed and her tongue sticking out._**

 ** _'She actually looked cute.'_** _The ancient being thought for a moment then shook it off. **'Concentrate on world domination then make a family.'** He sighed sadly. **'I will not make that mistake again.'** He then looked at his general. **"That was an Imari (Menacing Ball). It's a powered down version of a Bijuudama (Tailed beast bomb).**_ **(A/N: It's fanfic so go with it.) _Try it again."_** _He in instructed._

 ** _"Right."_** _The seventh general nodded as she gathered her energy to her left hand. A marble sized orb seemed to have formed at the palm of her hand and watch is it grew to the size of a tennis ball._

 ** _"Concentrate, Choumei."_** _The Shinju advised his general as he walked around her calculating the influx of her energy. " **The Imari you shot earlier was not well maintained. Concentrate more and you'll see the results before your eyes."**_

 ** _"Ha, Shinju-sama."_** _Choumei answered with complete determination and her eyes closed as her aura coming out in waves fluttering her loose clothes and hair._

 _The small group watch as the orbs began to change color. At first it was a solid orange color. Then a brown orb grew from the center and expanded until the orange was but an outer rim of the orb then a marble sized green center grew it place and remained it at that size._

 ** _"That is a well-balanced Imari, my dear general."_** _The Shinju complimented unknowingly earning a blush from the general. **"Open your eyes."** He instructed her._

 _The orange and green streaked brunette did indeed open her eyes and saw the Imari she created. Her orange slit eyes widen and she watched her technique with glee and pride, but also lost her concentration. **"I did it!"** She cheered as she raised her hands in the air, completely forgetting about the menacing ball in her hand and sent up in to the glass ceiling. **"Shit."** She cursed._

 _Shinju simply chuckled as he conjured a warped vortex that channeled the attack at a distant asteroid far off from the ship. The explosion being big enough to engulf a small populated island_

 ** _"I'd imagined that it would be catastrophic if it were to hit the interior of the ship?"_** _Suruga asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"I bet~!" The bee themed kunoichi agreed finally escaping the bodyguard of the powerful being minutes ago._

 _"Finally got away from her?" The pinkette snake themed space kunoichi teased her friend._

 _"You try hiding from those eyes of hers!" Furibijo shot back with a pout on her face._

 _Wendinu was about to make a comeback until she saw a black blur flew passed her unto the field and grounded to halt just before the Shinju's feet._

 _The released being raised a curious eyebrow at the…person at his feet. The…um…person was dressed in a pitch black one piece suit with white stich decoration on it. The head was white from what he can see since the face was still buried in the ground. He noticed a small tuff of hair that seems to be a ponytail sticking out of the top back of the head. Gently tapping it over with his feet (he refuses to wear shoes since his feet feel uncomfortable in them) he looked at the 'face' which he assumed that it is, he noted that the area was black with a kanji for 'hollow' on it._

 _Giving the masked woman his attention he gave her a non-audio question._

 ** _"That's a Kelzak."_** _She began. **"Beings made from kinjutsu using the souls of fallen warrior from the past. Of course we removed their will and self-awareness so that they would not rebel against us. My mother was the one that created them."**_

 _"That thing was inside Shinju-sama's room while I was taking a shower." Hina growled as she walked out into the field with a tower wrapped around her athletically build and toned body. "What?" She asked seeing that the others females were looking at her strangely. "Never saw someone with a towel wrapped around her body before?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _"Um…why are you out here like that anyway." Furibijo asked as her head emerged from behind her mistress' new ally's back._

 _"I was taking a shower." She growled. "Until that thing walked inside and was being like a lose child that had 22cc of pure liquefied sugar jabbed into its…body." She glared at the still motionless Kelzak, byakugan blazing in silent female furry._

 ** _"If I may, Tao Lō-san."_** _Shinju addressed the women in his vicinity. **"I would like to show you a technique that one of my old leaders developed."** He claimed as he picked the still Kelzak from the ground, his armored clawed hand gripping its crown and placed it to stand, albeit wobbly. He then went through a small sequence of the ancient hand seals; Tiger-Snake-dog-Dragon and then clapped his hands together. **"Kichuyose: Edo tensei (Summoning: Impure world Reincarnation)!"** He bellowed as a wooden coffin bursts out behind the dazed Kelzak with kanji for ' Kiri no Akuma' etched into the lid. The lid fell with a thud and some of the women looked into the coffin and see nothing but darkness._

 _Then without warning four shadowy arms launched at the Kelzak and gripped it firmly. The stitched being seemed to have regained its bearings. Letting out a not so human scream the arms pull their target into the wooden box and the lid raised and shut with a clap._

 _The group was in honestly surprised at the display. Tao Lo can actually feel something forming inside the coffin. The feeling was power, two separate sources, and they were growing. Not as much as her generals, but enough to raise and unseen amused eyebrow._

 _She looked at the lid fell back down before the coffin and a pale grey themed hand gripped the edge, pulling the body of the now revived Momochi Zabuza. He stepped out standing tall and rotating his neck, losing the small segments as if they were stiff for a very, very long time. Witch they were. Looking back into the coffin he stretched his hand into the darkness of the burial box, as if to grab something._

 _To everyone minus Shinju's surprise, a pale feminine hand was held in the taller man's larger one. Out came a young woman about the age of nineteen or maybe twenty. Her skin was pale and looked like fragile glass that can break under the slightest of unneeded touch. She wears a closed blue kimono top with long sleeves that reaches to her wrists and blue hakama, each decorated with snow flack patterns. Around her stomach she wears a dark blue obi sash that pushed her C-cup bust up. She wears white tabi socks and straw sandals on her feet. The whole time she had her head down making her glossy, silky black hair curtained down to her lower back and two bangs framing her face. Looking up with a delicate smile meant for angels alone. Her eyes are a light chocolate brown not meant for someone that died at such a young age._

 _Genty releasing her hand from the taller man she bowed to the group. "Greetings. I am Haku." She greeted to the group as she stood straight once again. "It is an honor to be in your presence once again, my lord."_

 _Zabuza kneeled beside the young woman with his head low. "Greetings, Naruto-sama. You bring us joy for reviving us. What is your bidding?"_

 _Shinju nodded back in greeting. **"I have a mission for you two. But it might be too dangerous."**_

 _"We live to shed the blood of your enemies, Shinju-sama." Zabuza stated still keeping his head down._

 _"What is our task, Shinju-sama?" Haku asked._

 ** _"You are to test the Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm). You may use whatever means."_**

 _"Hai, Shinju-sama." The two accepted their task._

 _Zabuza then stood and Haku held out her hand palm up. The grey toned man gently gripped her smaller hand in his and her body glowed. The glowed encased the young woman's body and her shaped change. Into the massive cleaver blade that was once feared by the enemy in all but a simple glance of the weapon. The blade looked like a large carving knife that's at least five to six feet in length. The handle at least being two maybe two half feet and the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular near the handle. The blade's name..._

 _The Kubikiribōchō._

 _The group was amazed at the fact that a young delicate looking woman could transform into such an intimidating weapon._

 ** _"Now go."_** _He commanded._

 _"Yes, my lord." And with that the duo warped away in a swirling black vortex._

 _Tau Lo looked at the man with an expression akin to awe. Maybe..._

 ** _"Shinju-san."_** _She questioned gaining the ancient being's attention. Seeing that she continued. **"Is it possible to bring back anyone from the dead?"**_

 _Seeing his eyes closed, shielding his blue slit eyes in the pool of it black sclera made her wanted to rethink her question. But before she can he opened them. **"Only if the person is willing to come back."** He replied._

 _Tau Lō sighed, knowing that her mother would probably refuse to be returned to the living. **"Thank you."**_

 ** _End flashback_**

"Zabuza!" The distressed voice of Haku ruptured the mask woman's thoughts making her looking to the young woman running towards the seated swordsman. She leaped and hugged his larger body, crying on his bandaged chest.

The man sighed as he patted her head, not used to showing affection to the young woman he sees as a daughter during their old life. "I'm fine Haku." He assured as he showed his new arm.

Brushing the scar over his left jaw line she frowned. "I should have changed back before I caused this to you."

"This is just a lesson that needs to be learned." He chuckled. "We just have to be better the next time we face those brats."

"Well next time don't fail like a child, Kiri no Akuma." Hina scowled.

The revived swordsman growled. "Watch it brat. You maybe Naruto-sama's 'servant', but I have much more war experience than you'll ever have."

"Good." Hina grinned. "I'll need a good teacher. Shinju-sama has spoken very highly of you."

Zabuza sighed. 'Damn she's like that Hyuuga girl's younger sister.' He thought. "Fine whatever."

 **"Now that has been settled."** Shinju interrupted the small gathering. **"I'll be searching for a next general. Fu, Hina, with me."**

"Will you still offer her?" Hina asked respectfully and with hope in her eyes, but not in her voice.

Her master sighed. **"The choice is up to her, Hina."** He replied.

"But you've showed her the fruit." She said.

 **"Yes, but the fruit did not choose her. At least not yet. Becoming one of my general will come at a price. Fu has accepted hers. Will she?"**

"I…don't know, Shinju-sama…." Doubt lingered into her being.

The ancient being placed a comforting, as comfortable as it can get, armored clawed hand on her shoulder. **"Trust me, my dear."** He said soothingly as if talking to his child. **"It should go well."**

Nodding the rouge kunoichi allowed a small smile on her face.

"So you can smile." Fu chirped as she was leaning against the wall.

"Ruined the moment, Fu-teichou." Hina sighed as Zabuza chuckled at the display.

Fu's reply was simply sticking her tongue out at her master's self-appointed body guard.

 **"Let's get this show on the road."** He grinned as he snapped his fingers, the three sinking into a swirling black hole.

T.A.S.

Kirara sighed after her secluded training. Whipping her face with a cloth, she stood there in a tight tank top that should be able to hold her bust in place to the bare minimum and yoga pants that gave away her figure to the world. Walking to her sack pack she flipped the towel over her shoulder as she went to pick it up. Opening it she pulled out the letter that was slipped into her hand before Choumei's escaped. Unfolding it she went to read through it once again.

 _"Come to your personal ground. We'll talk there."_

Crumpling the letter and literally grinding it to dust she wondered why did she even bother to do this. Hell, she didn't even tell her teammates about the letter. "What's wrong with me?" She asks no one in particular. "And how did they know that I have a private training ground?"

Unknown to the yellow themed ranger, she was followed.

"Kirara-sempai." The young black clad kunoichi whispered to herself as she watched her sempai from the distance. She has orange hair that's set in two large upward gravity defying ponytails. Brown eyes worried slightly as they watched the yellow themed kunoichi panted from her training. She has a B-cup and she's also making sure that her sneaking slippers don't cause noise as to not alert the kunoichi. "Something's not right."

Kirara sighed as she was about to continue her training. Sensing something she swiftly turned and automatically slipped into her fighting stance. Left leg back slightly with her knees bent at an exact eighty two angle. Her right leg bent ninety degree angle causing her body to bent lower. Her left hand raised with her fist curled into a hard fist raised before her chest as her right hand was at her waist line with her palm pointed down.

Just as her stance was set a swirling black portal appeared before her about six feet away. Leaping out the portal was a black clad female figure, and she was aiming to strike the duo eye colored female.

Raising her left fist, Kirara swung up, knocking the offending left finger jab from hitting her right shoulder. She quickly trusts her right hand palm closed and felt it made contact with the assailant. But was shocked as a blue shield like aura bursts from the person and sent her back a few feet.

Managing to halt her feet grinding from her feet and stood defensively she looked at the masked female clad attacker. "I always wondered when you'd come back."

Hina pulled the masked down showing her face, byakugan activated as she stared stoically at her sempai. "Greetings once again, Kirara-sempai." She greeted.

"Why are you here?" The older kunoichi asked.

"We came to talk." She simply shrugged.

'We?' Then she noticed that the portal did not close. 'Ah shit.'

Shinju stepped out of the portal, Choumei right behind him by two steps.

 **"Greeting, Kirara-san."** He smiled he closed the vortex. **"It's good to meet you once again. Have you come to your decision? "**

"What makes you think that I'll even join you?" She questioned trying to stall for time. 'I have to contact the others somehow.' She thought.

 **"Well I don't think you told anyone of the letter."** The ancient being pointed out.

"Really?" She challenged.

 **"I'm sure of it."** He grinned. " **Now before we begin, I believe we should here what must be said."** He stated as he held his hand at a direction to his right.

The young orange haired kunoichi wondered why that man pointed his hand at her direction. She knows she hid her presence so low that not even Kirihana could sense her. So why...

The young lady was suddenly pulled by an invisible force towards the demon's outstretched hand.

Kirara noted her kouhai was literally being pulled towards the demon and was ready to intervene, but Hina intercepted. "Don't hurt her." She pleaded.

"She won't be." Was a simple reply.

The kouhai shivered when she felt the armored hand hovered over her left cheek. "W-What do...y-y-y-you w-want?" She asked fearfully.

The ancient being didn't answer. Instead he locked eyes with hers. The orange haired young kunoichi watched as the man's eyes turn from it blue slit eyes with black sclera to a full metallic purple color. Nine ripples seems to stretch across the whole optical organ to with a comma in each ring the first being where the pupil is supposed to be as the others seems to take the formation of a spiral.

She didn't what happened, but she suddenly felt like her body was not her own at the moment.

Kirara looked as the younger girl's body slumped slightly her brown eyes glazed over. "What did you do?!" She shouted as she was ready to attack. Being alone and unable to contact her teammates be damned! She will not see an innocent hurt because of her hesitation.

But before Hina can stop the clearly angered yellow themed ranger, Shinju extended his shadow towards Kirara, stopping her in her rushed movement.

Stepping back from the dazed orangette he asked. **"What is your name?"**

"Itatami Moegi." She introduced herself in a drone like tone.

Shinju nodded as he walked towards the paralyzed young woman. Without moving eyes from her he called out to his subordinate. **"Hina."**

The rouge kunoichi nodded as she stepped towards Moegi. Turning the orange haired girl's back to the two, Shinju made Kirara to turn her head against her will and force her to watch as Hina gripped the hidden zipper in the black cat suit of the younger girl.

"What are you doing?" She asked with her voice strained.

 **"You'll see."** The being replied as he too looked as the zipper reached just above the girl's small but round bottom. **"Open it."** He commanded he stepped towards the two youngest life forms in the vicinity, Kirara following his movements, albeit robotically.

Hina obeyed and opened the girl's cat suit showing the younger girl's back and hearing Kirara gasps.

Riddled on Moegi's bare back, are a bunch of scars and cuts of various sizes, depths, and ages.

Kirara felt like she would puke just by the sight of it. She wondered how someone so young could carry so many wounds meant for those that fought for more than half of their years. She wanted to turn away, but couldn't.

 **"You must see how this world is, Kirara-san." **The Shinju preached as he walked around the still shadow bound female.

Moegi's eyes deglazed and they let out small streams of tears run down her round cheeks and face. Hina held her close as the younger female cried into her arms.

 **"Corruption is everywhere; even in the places of those that hold warriors meant to protect the innocent."** He continued as he walked towards the two younger females, placing his gauntlet hand on the orange haired scarred back he continued. **"But I can help."** He continued as his hand glows a soft green-purple glow. **"I can change this world. I can save it."** The scarred wounds and cuts began to close and heal, slowly vanishing before the duo eye colored young woman. **"But only if you wish to help; can I bring true peace to this forsaken world."** He removed his hand and admired his work of healing the girl's back, though frown slightly at seeing the light lines that remained of the scars. **'When my powers are fully restored I can heal this girl completely. Or I can revive Katsuya-san, if she allows it.'** He thought. **"Hina, take Moegi-chan to clean her up."**

"Hai, Shinju-sama." The young woman bowed as she guided the still weeping Moegi away from the two.

 **"Now then, Kirara."** The demon turned his attention to the younger female as his shadow retreaded to his place. Ignoring her misbalanced movement he kept his back to her. **"I have an offer for you."** He stated as he turned and walked towards her. Noticing she did not move to attack as he was behind her he continued. **"I am in need of assistance in this endeavor. Nothing is easy, even for a being like me. Which is why I need help from my generals, my allies, and at this moment…you."** He ended his small monologue standing before the young woman.

Kirara frowned slightly. "Why would you need my help?" She questioned, still asking herself why she even is bothering to talk with this demon. He was the person that invaded them many millennia's ago. He was the being that caused so many sufferings in the pass. He was the one that killed Cam-sensei. She narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists. "I don't want to help you." She gritted her teeth glaring the demon in his eyes with her own.

 **"Hoh?"** Choumei stepped forwards, a sway in her hips which she mentally patted herself on her back when her master glance at her within the span of a nano-click. **"Then how about a bet?"**

 **"What do you propose, Choumei?"** Shinju asked.

 **"A spar."** She suggested with a grin. **"Loser joins the winner's side."**

 **"That is good plan."** Shinju complimented her. **"But who will face her?"** He thought. **"Neither you nor I can go against her out of risk losing a potential general and causing the others to come here."**

"I-I will do it." Moegi's timid voice gained their attention. "I wish to help you, S-Shinju-sama…"

"Moegi?" Kirara whispered.

"I'm sorry, sempai." The orange haired girl said somberly, her expression was somber, but her brown eyes held enough determination to look at the heterochromia eyes of the yellow ranger. "I want to make sure that no one else would suffer these marks I once had."

"Who did that to you?" She asked taking a small step forward.

"I-I can't." Moegi shook her head, the large anti-gravity ponytails swaying in her movement.

 **"Can't or you won't?"** Choumei asked. From the moment the girl was talking she sensed a strange aura from her mouth.

"I-I really, really can't s-say." She stated before she stuck her tongue out showing a kanji of 'zip' in a circle stamped on it. Pulling the tongue back in she continued. "A-Anything a say concerning the p-person. If I-I do I would be paralyzed if not my lungs will shut down." She explained. "So l-let's do this, sempai. I want." She gulped. "I want the world to be at peace." She then placed formed the 'ram' seal with her hands. _"Osaemasu (Suppress)."_ She commanded. Soon afterwards her arms slowly glided at her sides and her eyes slowly lose their shine of life. Her breathing became low to the point that it looked like she stopped. Her face then expressed one of indifference, like a doll that will never be able to express their feelings.

Kirara watched in shock as Moegi suddenly looked like she became a human shell of nothingness. It was thanks to her training of the earth element that she can feel the slightest of a heartbeat, or what she assumed it to be due to the subtle vibration she felt. 'What...just happened?' She questioned.

"Now then, Kirara-san." The orange haired young girl stated robotically causing Kirara to mentally cringe at the manner she's using. "Shall we begin?" She asked as she slipped into a taijutsu stance.

T.A.S.

Ryou sighed after chugging down a bottle of water. Looking around the school yard he vaguely imagined himself in his beginning days. His thoughts then turned sad when he remembered Cam-sensei adopted him and raised him in his family. When he was told of his adoptive father's sentai days and how he and his allies (Kami bless their souls) saved the world from Tau Zant. Then his thoughts turned dark remembering that the Shinju turned his father into a humanoid frog stone and cracked it. They managed to put the retrievable pieces together and set it up as a memorial.

"Father." He sighed.

"So this is where you are, Otouto." Kirihana stated as she walked and stood beside her adoptive brother.

Ryou didn't say much, but he did acknowledge his sister's company. "Yeah." He sighed once again. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"I know." The older woman nodded sadly.

"I want revenge, Aneue." He confessed. "I want to make him pay."

Kirihana nodded. "Vengeance. Is an emotion that you must not allow yourself to take controlled of you. Or else you will become the very being you sought to destroy."

"I know that! I know that." He clenched his fist in frustration. "But I do know that if we don't beat that monster then no one else will suffer like we did in the future."

Kirihana smiled. "And that's why I wanted you to be the leader of this school."

Ryou snorted. "As if I'd be a good teacher anyway. But I'll make a pretty damn good uncle one of these days." He added cheekily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a light frown.

"Well you gotta get a guy in your life sooner or later sis." He sighed as he looked at her. "And I see the way you were looking at Menma while he was training." He grinned seeing the near impossible to see blush on the young woman's face.

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered. "What about you and that Samara girl?" She shot back and mentally patted her back when the young brunette stiffened.

"W-Well we have nothing going now!" He shouted. He then smiled at her. "But I'm okay if you decide to go out with him."

"We haven't even known each other for a week yet and you're starting to make match maker."

"Meh." The younger shrugged. "I could be."

"You think you're funny, huh?" She asked.

"I know I am." He said cheekily getting a small laugh.

"Bonding time!" Manaka shouted as he tackled Ryou to ground and proceed to grapple with him, both laughing at each other's expenses.

Josei stepped forward with a small smile on his face, knowing if he joined the match would be over.

"So this is where you guys were." Menma said as he stretched. Raising his right hand in greeting he grinned. "Yo, Kirihana."

"Don't just greet her all nonchalantly." Hiroto sighed as he lightly smacked the blacklette up his head.

"Ma, ma." He waved him off while rubbing his head. "It's all good."

Kirihara giggled at the two as they continued to banter as if they were friends since they were babies.

The small friendly atmosphere was than shook by a tremendous quake.

"What the hell?!" Hirito wondered trying not to fall.

Kirihana watched as Menma's head snapped to the direction of the mountainous region of the secret school. "He's here." Was what she heard before her eyes hardened.

T.A.S.

Kirara dodged the blood red creature that was sent by the now near robotic Moegi. "This is getting me nowhere." She muttered to herself as she threw a few shurikens at the younger kouhai.

After Choumei, if that is her real name, began the match; things were actually looking up for her at the beginning of the match. She was doing well and avoiding the younger girls strike with that strange tipless chokuto that the orange haired girl released from the tattoo on her tongue.

Deciding to use her ninja-to, which was well...yellow, she clashed with her kouhai to test her strength.

She was not disappointed.

Using her blade she parried and blocked the attacks of the orange haired teen. She risked a quick glance at three that were watching her match, thinking that they would strike at her when she's not paying attention.

The Shinju was sitting on his jewel imbrued throne with leaning on the right arm rest. Hina at his ever right side with her hands folded behind her back and Choumei sitting on his left arm rest. She raised a mental eyebrow at the picture. Putting her attention back to the match the she put her fate on the line of, she avoid a thrust from the tipless blade. Just as she ducked she got knocked back from the knee that smashed into her forehead. Her back had an intimate moment with the dirt ground until she rolled to the side to avoid a chest aimed curb stomp from the emotionless Moegi.

Seeing that she failed to cave the bustier, older girl's chest that rolled away, Moegi proceed to continuously try to step on her like she's doing the Mexican dance.

Getting tired being treated like a roach in a kitchen, Kirara managed to leap when she was on her front by pushing herself up with her arms. Sending a kick to the orange haired kunoichi she was successful in hitting her in the left cheek.

 **"That had to hurt."** Choumei commented as she leaned more unto the back rest of the throne. She watched as Moegi's body whirled to the right she fell to ground. Wincing at the impact she looked down to her lord since she was at a higher perch. " **So who's going to be next?"** She asked.

 **"We'll have to see."** The demon replied.

 **"Is there the possibility of a vice-general?'** She asked.

 **"There is."** He nodded. " **The person of your choice must eat the seed of the fruit that you ate. That person then will become your vice general."** Glancing at her he asked. **"Anyone in mind? I know everyone at your old village is dead."**

 **"They are."** She replied with grin. **"But one person was banished by using witchcraft. I want to find her and asked her to be my vice general. If we find her of course."**

Shinju nodded at that. **"I will help you look for her."**

 **"Thank you."** She replied as she pecked his cheek.

Shinju's expression remained stoic, but inside he felt something welled up in his chest by the simple affectionate act. **'Should I really move on, Neji?'** He wondered. **"Think nothing of it."** He managed to say.

Moegi hit the ground and instantly flipped her to her feet and moved her head just as a shuriken passed by and nicked her left cheek causing her to bleed a bit. Not even flinching when the kunai dug deep into her shoulder blade after avoiding a volley of the metal throwing knives, she pulled out the weapon and allowed her blood to flow freely from her wound down her to her hand.

Kirara found it strange that the robotically emotionless Moegi would allow such a small wound to flow so much blood. Her answer came from one phrase.

 _"Ketsu-eki-jū (Blood beasts)."_ She muttered monotonously as the small pool of blood seemed to have increase in volume despite the lack of blood that was spilled.

The blood pool soon began to rise and took the form of a grotesque looking bipedal creature. The creature was red and monstrous looking. Standing at least near seven feet. It the build of a runner, but Kirara can see the strength in those limbs. Said limbs were red as blood, the shoulder adorned with two spikes each and the arms where long and the hands had five fang like nails at the end of each fingers. The legs were bent backwards like that of a humanoid grasshopper and the knees seems to protrude four spiked stubs on each joint as well. The head seemed to have a slightly extended neck making it looked like it can extend at the summoner's command. The eyes were wide and white and seem to have taking a good portion of the face with two red slits in the center of the large ocular organs. Sharp rows and white triangular teeth are in plain view of the humanoid bloody creature. It hisses at the summoner's enemy, its four clawed feet curled into the dirt.

 _"Dai gyakusatsu (Carnage)."_ She introduced the creature as it lets out a hiss like snarl from its maw before it leaped at her.

'And that's what happened.' She thought as she narrowly avoided a clawed hand that was aimed for her chest. Well her heart actually, but her breasts just keeps getting in the way. "Like I'd let you hit me so easily!" She shouted as she swung her ninja-to the red beast. She felt the force behind the clawed hand as her blade clashed with the blood beast's nails. 'Thing's stronger than it looks.' She gritted her teeth. Her instincts to her to move. And if she hadn't she would have been impaled by a spiked spear that pierced through Carnage's chest cavity and her own.

Landing a few feet away from the impaled beast she glared at the kneeling orange haired kunoichi who had her hands on the ground. "Do not forget that you are facing me as well." She reminded the older female.

"I didn't." She said. "But that moved caused your summon."

"Really." She didn't sound like she questioned the situation.

Kirara watched as the creature began to melt like clay under the sun. After it became a puddle again it quickly shot out at the yellow themed young woman, creating many different spikes of shapes and sizes.

"Shit!" She cursed as the sharp red spikes were pushing her back. She began to redirect and block the ones that were managing to get to her. "That thing is still alive?" She did not notice the grotesque liquid blinding her view from seeing behind it nor Moegi rushing from behind the living attacking blood.

Moegi leaped at her blood beast from behind and readied her tipless blade. Watching her blood summon open to allow her pass through, she was rewarded with a surprised expression from her sempai that narrowly parried the younger girl's blade aimed to her stomach.

Knocking the orange haired kunoichi's attack she force herself not to follow her movement since the puddle spiked Carnage continued its assault on her. She moved to the side to avoid getting a spike in her forehead, but suffered a slash to her left cheek. Ignoring the sting she continued to block and parry the flexible blood pikes that were now aiming for her vitals. Clenching her teeth in annoyance of the presence that was behind her she summoned her hammer to her left hand and swung it just as Moegi swung her flat tip blade at her exposed back.

Moegi didn't like the fact that she was taking too long with this, but didn't show it of course. Nor did she bother to dwell on it. Taking into strive she began to swing her blade in quick movements and near unpredictable rhythms.

Kirara was having difficulty blocking the quick and random movements from Moegi with her hammer and the deadly accurately thrusts from the puddle of Carnage.

She was very, VERY glad that she practiced with both weapons.

Leaping up just as the Carnage gained the mental command to thrusts all of its spikes at the target, the un-morphed yellow ranger turned and slammed the hammer down on the Carnage just as she blocked another slash from Moegi with her ninja-to.

Hearing the Carnage screeched in pain, Moegi quickly maneuvered herself by planting her left hand, hefting herself over the large hammer, swung her leg with a wide kick aimed to the older kunoichi's face.

Not expecting the movement Kirara got a size six ninja flat shoe meant for women to the face and was sent a good seven meters flying back and roughly slammed into the ground. Coughing she kicked herself off the ground just as Moegi feet planted where her head was. Rolling to a kneeled position she stored her ninja-to and readied her hammer.

Moegi dashed towards the kneeling kunoichi and sung vertically down to her. Grunting against the earth elemental kunoichi's force she sent her right knee and was successful at hitting her in the nose.

Kirara cried in pain she felt her nose broken. Straining to get up and managed to blow a glob of blood from her nose she glared panting at the younger kouhai she fixed her nose in place.

"Taking the challenge after exercising was a foolish choice." Moegi lectured her sempai with an unreadable expression. "Let us finish this, shall we." She snapped her fingers.

Kirara wondered what she was talking about until she felt several red spiked pierced though her back and out her chest. Gasping for air since her right lung was punctured she glared at the motionless teenager. "But...you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence since the spikes yanked out of her body and she fell back unto the ground, a small pool of her blood began to pool around her. She watch slowly as the Carnage dragged its way to its creator and went up her leg and into the wounds, closing and mending them as they heal her. "You...tricked me." She hissed.

 **"We did no such thing my dear."** Shinju stated as he stepped toward her from his throne and made his way to the two females with both hid bodyguard his seventh general behind him by a step.

Hina walked to the bleeding young woman and gently placed her head unto her lap. "Forgive me, Kirara-sempai." Hina said softly.

"Why...H-Hina?" The duo eye colored female asked weakly.

"Because of me, you're hurt." She whispered brushing some of the dark blonde strands of her sempai's face

"Oh…" Was all the dying youth can say in a raspy voice. "I agreed...to the terms."

 **"Sorry about that."** Choumei scratched the back of her neck.

 **"It's alright."** Shinju said. **"You are right about the agreement though."** He addressed the younger lying woman.

"I...will honor my...words."

 **"Once you go through with this your allies will either see you as an enemy or think that you are under my control."** The demon pointed out as he kneeled next to her. **"But know this; I will protect you. I will make sure that you are at your peak of existence. I will make sure that you are happy regardless of being under my service. You will be respected and also be feared. You will be called a traitor by the enemies and a comrade by your allies."** He proceeded to pull out the four tailed fruit. **"Will you still accept these conditions?"**

Hina helped the heterochromia eyed female to sit. Leaning her back against her chest and holding her up with hands. Kirara leaned a bit forward to the fruit and opened her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, but forced herself to go through with the deal.

Biting the fruit and feeling the 'hairs' of it gave her a tickling feeling in her mouth. She felt the juices of the fruit going down her throat and her chin. It felt like smooth liquid, thick but still creamy. It also felt unbelievably warm for a fruit's nectar. But it had a tangy spicy hot flavor to it. Swallowing a piece of spicy fruit she proceeded to take another chunk of it with her teeth.

"This is…good…" She whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

 **"And now we wait."** Choumei grinned, looking forward to meeting another fellow general.

T.A.S.

Kirara's eyed snapped open and she looked about, her head turning so fast it was like someone slapped her hard.

Twice.

She sighed and immediately registered that her body was not in pain and her lungs was deprived of the blood that it was filled with.

Taking the scenery around her, she noted that she was in a tropical jungle of sorts mixed with rain forests. Trees of different types, sizes, colors, and even shapes overpopulated the green land of which she stands on. Turning slowly to gauge the place she caught notice of a mountain that seems to be a few miles away.

 **"Come child. We have much to discuss."** She heard a voice coming from the mountain.

With nothing else in mind she walked toward the mountain.

...

Reaching to the base of the mountain she saw a cave a few meters away from her. What made her do a double take at the cave is that it looked like a primal maw.

"Well that's weird." She commented as she stepped over her 'lower teeth' of the cave.

Walking a few meters into the cave she looked around to see if she would find anything that would garner her attention. Looking to the left she sees some markings on the wall. Different paintings of people and animals alike. "It's like an old cave of sorts." She commented as she looked ahead and sees a large door.

The door was red with and seemed to be made of stone with the kanji of four engraved in it. Placing her hand on the bedrock she noted how warm it was to the touch. Taking a deep breath the soon to be rouge ranger pushed the large door, only for it to fall forward like a loosened draw bridge with a thunderous crash. Blinking a few times she entered and looked around the large room. She noted that the ceiling was dome shaped and gives of an unnatural light.

 **"Looks like my replacement is here."** A voice chuckled making Kirara whirled around and took a defensive stance.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, eyes slowly looking around the darkened room for any signs of attack.

 **"Right behind ya, kid."** The voice chided.

Turning around Kirara instantly forgot her lessons, screamed, and promptly fell on her ass. **"HAHAHAHAHA."** The voice laughed loudly. It was very strange sight to see a large spherical pink eye to laugh at the still sitting kunoichi. **"Hahahaha! You should've seen your face."** The eye bobbed up and down as if it had a body. The voice sounded like proud, boastful lady who would have near to no sense of etiquette.

But don't let that fool you, okay?

"Who are you?" Kirara managed to ask after regaining her composure from her embarrassing mishap.

The laughing seemed to have stopped and the eye gained a serious gleam. If it had a second ocular organ beside it and had eyebrows it would have frowned. **"In all honestly I have no name. You'll have to come up with one, just like Choumei."** She replied. Her voice now sounding like a trained and seasoned warrior. **"But right now you are at a crossroad of destiny. You, who serves justice and peace. Your hands will be marked red of the blood of your enemy once you make your choice."**

"But it was a deal I made." Kirara frowned. "I have to honor it."

 **"Oh really?"** The large pink eye challenged. **"Did your fate not waver once you saw the scars on Moegi's back? Did you think that you'll ever forgive the person that did those experiments to the young one? TELL ME!"** Her voice bellowed in the last sentence.

Kirara took a step back and covered her face as if the warm searing wind was harshly blown at her direction. "What do you want?" She asked.

Instead of replying the eye asked. **"Why do you fight?"**

"To protect the weak." She whispered.

 **"Why do you fight?"** The question was repeated; this time with a bit more force.

"To make sure that my loved ones can live a happier longer life."

 **"Why. Do. You. Fight!"**

"I don't know!" She yelled as she suddenly felt like a lot of pressure was placed on her shoulders. Sinking to her knees her head looked sown with her eyes hidden from the large pink one. "I don't know." She whispered. "It's as if I don't know why I fight anymore. Looking up showing her eyes once again, but they were damped as tears slowly leak from them. "I don't know what's going anymore. We were raised and trained to protect people, yet these same people cause wars against each other and we can't do anything about it. We train day and night only to do more because 'it wasn't good enough'." Standing up she continued. "Yet these kinds of corruption even happen in our place, our hearts, and our homes." Looking at the eye as tears flow freely from her own. "Why? Why do we have to suffer so much in order to achieve peace?"

 **"Because peace can only be obtain once we cut it from the root."** The eye answered calmly. **"That is what Shinju-sama wished to do once he came here all these millennia's ago. But your leaders of that time, who did not want to lose the corrupted power that they gained through, cheating, murder, rape, and all kind of sinful acts that makes his action seemed like a baby on a tantrum like nothing, decided to foolishly fight against him."**

Kirara's head lowered in shame. She can sense the truth in the eye's words. "But...what about my friends?"

 **"Let me take over in your place."** The eye advised. **"That way you don't have to see them for the time being."**

"Promise me you won't kill them." She begged.

 **"You have my word."** The ocular organ promised. **"But we still need a name."**

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

The eye remained silent for a while. **"There is...one."** She hesitated.

"But?" Kirara questioned hearing the hesitation.

 **"It belonged to an old friend of mine."**

"Then use it in honor of that friend." Kirara encouraged.

If the eye could, it would have smiled.

T.A.S.

Choumei blinked. **"It's getting hotter."** She noted.

Shinju nodded. **"Hina, rest Kirara on the ground for now."**

The young woman nodded as she gently places the soon to be fourth general's head on the ground and stood away from her and next to Shinju.

The temperature began to raise more to the point that heatwaves began to beat down on the area. Shinju seeing that the two youngest girls would not survive this ordeal, even if Hina had her augmentations with the heart, he sent them back to Tao Lo's ship.

Kirara body began to give off a heated glow. Her skin turning to a red coloring as her hair turn coal black with red glowing lines going through them. Floating as she bent into fetal position as lava, that's right lava, began to pour from her body entrapping her in a cocoon of the molted rock.

Both Shinju and Choumei stood their patiently until the transformation reaches its zenith. Suddenly a pulse emitted from the lava like womb, earthquakes shaking the very foundation on which they stand and beyond. Many of the birds that did not flee took their flights to get away from the heat and force coming from the transforming Kirara.

 **"Those kids are going to be on their way."** Choumei frowned.

And indeed they arrived as the molten womb touched the scorching ground below.

"Shinju!" Ryou shouted as he stood against the heat. "Why are you here?!" He demanded as the others slipped into battle stance.

 **"Oh you know? Just finished treating my soldier after his defeat, which he did not take too kindly might I add. Decided to check on you guys to see that you're okay. And here to get a new friend."** He answered it with a straight face.

"Kirara's not here." Manaka pointed out. "Where is she?!" He glared at the ancient demon.

 **"Oh. She's...around."** He grinned glancing at the lava womb.

Menma caught the movement and growled. "You son of a bitch!"

 **"Oh calm down."** Choumei interjected as she crossed her arms under her breasts. **"She okay. For now that is. She'll feel a lot better afterwards anyway."**

"Guys we need a plan." Hiroto suggested.

"We'll have to split up." Josei muttered.

"Right." Ryou agreed seeing that it might the best. "Josei, Menma, and I'll take on the Shinju-teme." He mentally grinned when he saw the being frown slightly at the remark.

Choumei snarled showing her sharpened teeth at the human that dared insult her master/love interest.

"I'll guess we'll take on the three colored haired beauty, huh?" Manaka smiled not feeling a pointed glare aimed at him from the shirtless demon.

Ryou nodded. "Right. Let's hope that we get Kirara out of that thing."

"Right!" The group chorused. "HENSHIN!"

"Kaze no chikara de shukufuku. (Blessed by the power of wind; Hurricane Red)!"

"Mizu no chikara de shukufuku; Watashi wa harikēnburū (Blessed with the power of water Hurricane Blue!"

"Kurimuzonraitoningu: Tsuno no ninja kabutorenjā (Crimson Lightning: Horned Ninja Kabuto Ranger)."

"Azure no raimei: Kiba no aru ninja Kuwaga renjā (Azure Thunderclap: Fanged Ninja Kuwaga Ranger)."

"Kogane no kitsune, Inari (The golden fox, Inari)!"

Choumei grinned as she allowed her aura to wisp around her. Her wings ripped out of her back as her tail extended and slams into the ground showing that despite its thin appearance it packs a lot of force. Raising her right hand as if proclaiming all, her eyes half closed as she introduced herself. **"Choumei , Shunju-sama no guntai dai nana ippan (Choumei, seventh general of Shinju-sama's army)."**

Shinju allowed is aura to erupt from his person. The grounds beneath his feet crack and crumble. Crossing his arms as his sash wavered from his power he officially introduces himself. **"Kami no kaijitsu no beara, Shinju (Bearer of the Fruits of God; Shinju)."**

At that moment the lava womb decided to burst open, sending globs of molten lava over the vicinity. The group watched as the kneeled person stood tall.

She has shoulder length black hair with glowing red highlights. Two bangs framing her face as the left reaches to her neck while the right just passed her cheeks and a set of two inches long but sharp horns protruding from her left and right temple and the points meet bore her forehead. She wears a red tube top over her DD-cup bust with a furry thigh length coat over it. Her pants wore mid-thigh length as well as her brown furred boots reaches just above her knees. Four simian two meter length tails seems to sway behind her. Looking at the small group with her pink eyes in black sclera as she summoned a large six feet staff with a three feet diameter disked axe. The whole blade black as coals as the edge takes a burning red color, the center holding a pink jewel.

Resting the large weapon on her shoulders she introduces herself. **"Kurotsuchi Shinju-sama no guntai no dai shi ippan (Kurotsuchi, Fourthgeneral of Shinju-sama's army)."** She took a deep breath breathed out some purple fumes at the group.

"The hell?!" One of the guys managed to shout as the group was blinded by the smog.

 **"We have who we came for."** He snapped his fingers and swirling wormhole opened behind him.

"Finally, a rematch." Zabuza chuckled as he stepped out. He noticed Kurotsuchi standing there with calm expression. "You must be the new general." He stated getting a nod from her. "Nice." He grinned as he walked into the smog, his partner/daughter figure/weapon over his shoulder. "Do me a favor…Naruto…" The demon of the Mist whispered to his Lord.

 **"What is it, Zabuza?"** He asked.

"Right now Haku is in a dormant state. She can't hear anything right now. I want you to take care of her. Make sure she lives longer than she's supposed to this time."

Shinju whirled to the taller man. **"You're not seriously thinking of-!"**

"I am…" He sighed. "That kid's jutsu…really messed up my insides. I'm supposed to be dead by now…"

 **"Then I'll bring you back. I'll…"**

"Keep Haku safe and loved…" Zabuza stated. "I know she'll probably hate me for leaving her a second time in death…But I don't think I can come back this time…"

Shinju gritted his teeth in anger. **"Fine…"** He snarled. **"But you owe me…"**

"Considered yourself owned." He chuckled as he leaped into the fog.

Shinju took a deep calming breath as he stomped the ground making three thrones bursts on the ground. **"We will watch Zabuza until his final moment."**

The other two generals nodded as they took a seat beside their lord, Kurotsuchi taking his right as she wrapped her tails around her waist while Choumei takes the seat at his left.

Lodging the axe into the ground beside her and crossed her arms under her busts Kurotsuchi spoke. **"It is good to be in your presence once again, My Lord."** She nodded her head in respect.

 **"It is good to see you once again."** He nodded back. **"What of Kirara?"**

 **"She is…taking a rest at the moment. The stress has been through proves too much for her."**

Shinju remained silent at that.

 **"He's going to die, isn't he?"** Choumei asked as she looked into the still flowing fog.

T.A.S.

Zabuza chuckled as he continued to walk through the purple fog with his eyes closed. He can feel the presences of the five other teens around him. 'Seems like they're actually being on alert." His grin widened as his bandages wrapped around his lower face and neck. Eyes snapping open as he turns just in time to block both Ryou ninja-to and Josei's spear. "LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! _Suijinheki (Water wall)!_ " He yelled as a large torrent of water burst around him pushing the two rangers away from him and blocking the shurikens and kunai that was aimed at him. "Good, but not good enough!" He cackled as he launched at the blue clad Josei swing down hard.

Josei grunted under force of the tall man. "You're…stronger." He struggled.

"No. You're just weaker." Zabuza stated coldly. _"Suidan (Water bullet)!"_ Opening his mouth and wrapping around it, he launched a baby fists sized water bullet right into Josei's helmet covered face.

Taken off guard by the aquatic attack, Josei was sent off the ground into the flowing smog.

Grinning behind his bandages the revived Kiri no Akuma stepped back and vanished as well. _"Mizubunshin."_ He muttered and four water clones came out. Due to the fumes they had a slight discoloring to their skins. "Have fun, guys."

The clones began to chuckle as they too vanished into the fumes.

Zabu-clone 01 vs Manaka.

The youngest of the Gaoraigers frowned behind his helmet. "This smog is annoying." He complained.

"You're telling me, kid." Zabu-clone 01 chuckled from behind with his weapon raised to cut the younger male in half.

"Ah shit!" The red clad electric themed ranger groaned as he turned to block the large zanbatou from cutting him in half. "You fucking psycho!" He yelled as he managed to push the taller man away from him.

Zabuza cackled as he held his zanbatou like a kendo stick. "I'm a demon, it's in my blood." He countered as he leaped while doing one hand signs and swung his sword hand down. _"Water cutter (Mizu kata)!"_ He shouted sending a water arc blade towards the younger brother.

Manaka managed to avoid being cut down by the water wave and rolled to his knees. Using his momentum his muscles launched him towards the water clone and swung his staff down on him, effectively clashing with the large knife like sword.

"You're a clone, aren't you?" He growled as he pushed against the large man and his zanbatou.

"Not as dumb as I thought you were." Zabu-01 taunted as he pushed the younger brother away from him. "And the boss thought you were the dumb one." The clone chuckled as lashed out at the red clad ranger with his blade swing diagonally.

"Well you do look like you took a weird tan in the sun." Manaka shot back.

The Crimson ranger dodged with a turn and thrusts his pointed staff into the clone's exposed chest. The clone grunted in mild discomfort as it was sent across the misted field by a few meters.

"Fuck…" The Mizubunshin complained as he stood tall and rubbed his sour chest.

"Wait a minute!" Minaka pointed accusingly at the still existing water elemental clone. "Aren't you supposed to be a puddle of dirty water by now?!" He yelled.

The clone simply chuckled as he stood and rested the copy of his creator's weapon over his shoulder. "Well the boss decided to not only mix some of the fumes that Kurotsuchi-teichou placed around, but he also split his strength in five." He grinned as he pointed the copied butcher knife-sword at him. "You are literally fighting against a fifth of his full potential." He then sneered. "It's a pity that someone like you is a so call 'ninja'." He spat.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The crimson ranger growled.

"The insult or the truth?" The Kiri no Akuma taunted as he prepares himself.

With a war cry Manaka leaped at the water copy and slammed his staff against the Kubikiribōchō. Not taking the force into stride, the discolored copy buckled under face. He didn't see the knee aimed to his face.

Manaka managed to slam his knee into the copy's face, sending him hurdling to its back and unmoving. Seconds later the copy fell into a puddle of dirtied water.

"That's…what you get." He huffed. "I'm coming big bro." He muttered as he ran to a direction where he sensed his older sibling's presence.

Zabu-clone 02 vs Hiroto

Said young man avoided from losing his head after a bout of swings from the copy of Zabuza. "What is up with you and trying to cut my head off with that big ass blade?!" He yelled as he managed to block the blade from lopping his legs from below him. But because of the force of the swing he was sent away from him. Luckily he saw a tree and landed on it. Using the bark as a spring board, he sent himself towards the clone and swung down hard managing to gather some electricity into the staff as it connects with the large bladed copy. "Or are you compensating for something?" He grinned behind his azure helmet.

Swinging the much younger male away from him he shrugged his shoulders. "Gaki, my dick is big enough to dislocate your jaw, break your neck and still have enough space to come out of your ass."

"Dude that's gay!" He cried out.

"Said the faggot that started this conversation!" Zabuza shot back throwing his zanbatou with little to no effort.

The azure ranger bend back as the buzzing blade passed just over his masked face, his eyed widening behind the black visor. Rolling back with the momentum he failed to notice Zabuza rushing towards him. Quickly parrying his fist the older brother's fist slammed into the gut of the taller man's.

The clone took the blow as he bent over the younger man and wrapped his arms around the younger's stomach, raised him and preformed a very painful power bomb by slamming him on to ground.

 **"That had to hurt. I know it did."** Choumei commented wincing earning an agreeing nod from her fellow general.

Hiroto gasps as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He quickly forced his body to move as he reclaimed his staff thrusts it aiming for the older man's face. The older man having more experienced than him twirled away from it just as he held out his left hand. The Crimson ranger watched in shock as the large zanbatou he avoided came back with the handle neatly grasps by the grip.

Grabbing the handle of his copied partner, the discolored clone swung the blade with the momentum he was already aiming for the stomach to cut the azure clad sibling in half. "Let's see how your insides look!"

The azure clad ranger gritted his teeth readying himself for the blade to cut through him. Only for his younger brother to hit the blade into the ground with enough force to slam the large blade dangerously close to his hips.

"Get up, Aniki!" Manaka yelled to his older sibling as he jabbed the clone with his staff in the gut.

"Right!" Hiroto yelled regaining his composure as he rolled away from the blade and leaped at the staggering target with his brother right beside him.

'These, brats…aren't half bad I guess.' The clone thought before it suffered an electrical cross slash from the siblings and dispelled into a puddle of water.

"C'mon." Hiroto panted. "We gotta help the other two." He stated as he looked through the now thinner fog. Seeing two figures on either side of his and the brother's location he pointed to one. "I'll go that way. You help whoever's on that side."

"Right." The crimson clad sibling nodded as they both leaped to help their teammates.

Zabu-clone 03 vs Josei

"Hora! Hora! Hora! Hora! Hora! Hora! Hora! Hora! HORA!" Zabuza was chanting as he repeatedly lashed out at the grounded Josei. "I can keep going until my life force runs out! Hopefully by then you'll be dead." He chuckled as he continues to wail on the blue clad ninja.

Josei laid there with his spear blocking and parrying the cloned swordman's strikes. The clones had managed to get him after he stood back up to regain his bearings. Luckily his body moved on its own as he turned to block the massive killing blade which caused his body to sink more into the ground. Gritted his teeth at the pressure added to his back, the blue hurricane ranger twirled the trident just as the large blade clashed once again on it. The sword was directed heavily to side. Losing the balance that the clone maintained it shifted to the left and felt the tri tipped spear piercing his stomach.

"Damn." The clone muttered before it dispelled into a puddle of water.

Josei simply laid there panting and wet due to the clone dispelling over him.

"Josei!" Hiroto yelled as he reached the taller nin. "You okay, buddy?" He asked as he helped him up.

"I'm…fine…" He panted as he thanked him.

"Can you still fight?" The older sibling asked.

"Until my last breath." Josei nodded.

"Airtight, let's help the others.."

Zabu-clone 04 vs Menma

 _"Suiryuudan (Water dragon bullet)/ Rasengan (Spiraling sphere)!" _The two combatants cried at as their techniques clashed. Zabu-clone 04 water dragon versus Inari's empowered spherical attack.

"HAAAAAAH!" The masked golden flamed youth yelled as his attack tore through the water torrent.

The clone seeing this decided to move out of the way before he suffered the same fate as his fellow clones. He rolled and raised his weapon in time to block a staff from the younger lightning sibling and kicked him away.

"Oh? So you finally came to help?" He taunted just as he blocked the boot of Menma's left foot with his wrists. Twisting his arm he gripped the golden flames teen and swung him unto Manaka's gut, sending both away from him to give him some breathing space. Standing and taking a deep breath the discolored clone readied his blade. "So which one of you want to die first?"

"How about you!" Menma shouted as he was below the taller swordsman.

"When the he-" He was cut off by a flamed boot to the chin, knocking him off the ground.

"U-!" He shouted as two more copies of him appeared in a puff of smoke near the rising swordsman. One smashing his heel to the lower back yelling "ZU-!" The next slamming the sole of his boot to the back of his head adding "NA-". Menma launched his fist to the man's chin sending rocketing to sky. "MI!" The clones launched their creator further above the airborne Zabuza, his left leg held high with his flaming boot burning bright. "MENMA RENDAN!" He cried slamming his feet to the revived man's face.

The force was enough to break through the sound barrier and sent Zabza like a nuke missile down to the ground.

All was heard what a loud 'SPLAT'.

Menma panted as he landed. He looked to side just as Josei and Manaka reached to him. "You guys alright?"

Manaka grinned behind his mask and held up his left thumb up. "Hell yeah we are!" He exclaimed with Josei nodding in agreement.

"Only one left." Hiroto sighed as he noticed the fog clearing up.

"Let's go." The Uzunami kin nodded as he and his teammates ran towards the dueling duo.

T.A.S.

 **"Bored~~!"** Choumei groaned as her head lolled to side and looked at her lord and fellow general with dull glowing orange slit eyes within it black sclera. **"I wanna do something~."**

 **"Why not join the battle?"** Kurotsuchi asked, she herself was itching for a fight.

 **"Because you know we'll win since their already weakened during this fight."** Choumei deadpanned. **"Besides."** She grinned. **"I want to fight them at full strength."**

 **"Think you can beat them?"** The pink eyed general raised an eyebrow.

 **"Of course I can."** The brown haired green and orange streaked general grinned.

Zabuza vs Ryou

The two blades clash. The legendary and ancient blade Kubikiribōchō of the revived Kiri no Akuma Zabuza against the ninja-to of the red ranger Ryou.

The two struggling against each other's strength. Neither of them even thinking about backing down.

As if on cue the two used their forced to push each other a part. Only to rush in again to cut the other into pieces.

Zabuza swung with a low vertical arc aiming to off the red clad sentai's legs off. Seeing this Ryou leaped over the massive blade and swung his ninja-to down to cut his enemy's head in half. The experienced swordsman immediately read the trajectory of the blade and moved in order the blade only made a passing scratch against his upper arm. Turning to a rotation Zabuza swung his blade hard and fast at the unguarded sentai warrior. Only to be blocked by the brothers as both Menma and Josei smashed the taller man's face with a boot and fist respectfully sending the grey toned man on his back.

 _"Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind release: Drilling air bullet)!"_ Menma shouted as he blew a compressed drilling air at the downed man.

T.A.S.

 **"He is quite powerful for someone so young."** Shinju commented.

 **"Perhaps we should get rid of him?"** Choumei suggested.

 **"I promised my hostess that neither of her friends will be killed."** Kurotsuchi added in.

 **"You promised."** Choumei grinned. **"We didn't."**

 **"Enough, both of you."** Shinju commanded his two active generals.

The two remained quiet even after the large gust of wind blew away the rest of the fumes for a moment until. **"Bet I can kick your ass in a spar later."** The seventh general challenged.

 **"You're on."** The four tailed woman accepted.

 **'Why me?'** The ancient demon mentally sighed as he kept a stoic expression on his face.

T.A.S.

The five teens gathered before the kneeling Zabuza, all with the weapons brandished. Well Menma was standing with his fists up and legs set at a horse stance.

"Well." Zabuza panted as he stood up using the large blade as a crutch. "This something I kinda saw coming." He admitted as he lifts the blade over shoulder and slams it behind him, imbedding it halfway into the dirt. "It's time to end this." He claimed as a deep blue aura covers his body. _"Mizuken (water sword)!"_ He then dashed at the group as he created two water-swords at the length of a meter and a half.

The group tensed as they saw Zabuza with a demonic red specter of a devil behind him that seems to cackle madly.

"Let's go!" Ryou shouted as he held his ninjato as he ran ahead of the others. The rest following each with their weapons drawn and ready to confront the grey toned man.

Menma managed to pass Ryou with a black shakujo (monk staff )in his hand. The staff was at least six and half feet in length with a ringed hoop at the end. In the hoop were four large rings inside the hoop.

Swinging the staff to block the left sword he watched the right fluid sword was blocked by Ryou's ninja-to. Nodding at each other they proceeded to deliver a set of swings and jabs along with some blocking twirls and redirection of the counters from the taller man.

Zabuza blocked an overhead swing from the masked Menma's staff and swung to Ryou seeing that he was attempting to strike him when he made the opening. Blocking the diagonal slash aimed at his chest he kicked Inari away with stomp like kick to the chest and nearly impaled Manaka as he aimed for the masked teen's head.

Manaka avoided the fatal attack to his chest. Turning to the right as he pulled Ryou along with the spin he pushed his red clad partner towards the enemy's unguarded side. He then rushed in jabbed the Kiri no Akuma's exposed abdominals after he ducked under the offensive swing aimed to his neck.

Josei leaped from behind Zabuza hoping to end this battle before some casualties take a number from his teammates.

The bandaged faced man sensed the attack coming and swung his left blade and blocked the trident from stabbing into his lower back but flinched when he felt the tri-tips still managed to stab his back. With a grunt he turned and tried to stab the tall young man with his right blade as he blocked Hiroto's staff from striking his wounded point.

Josei hit the blade between the spaced of the spear tips and twisted it, knocking the sword off his and ignores as it reverts to its water elemental state.

'Shit.' He mentally cursed as he avoided a flaming infused staff strike the masked golden flamed clad Menma. He did not notice the lightning brothers behind him with staff emitting crimson and azure lightning arcs from them. He felt the cross slash across his back the electrical shock from the attack. Forcing his body to move and he swung his remaining sword at the duo's who were not prepared by his share will of power and managed to hit both across their chest with blade.

Luckily for them Zabuza was weakened and they only suffered a heavy pushed of force from the taller man.

Menma struck his remaining enemy's back as Josei knocked the man's leg from the front of his shins.

The grey toned man watched as the red clad Ryou, azure clad Hiroto, and crimson clad Manaka slammed their elemental infused weapons into his chest, stomach, and lower hips. Making the man crash down with a windy electrical explosion.

Ryou panted as he sheathed his blade and watched the motionless Zabuza lying on the ground with wounds and broken bones. "It's over." He said as looked at the three seated beings away from him.

"It's...never...over." Zabuza choked as he opened his left eye. "You...will fall...in the...end." Zabuza coughed up a glob of blood at splattered on his wrappings.

"We'll win." Manaka proclaimed. "We always win!"

"We'll...see." Zabuza breathed out taking his final breath. 'Forgive me...Haku...my...daughter.'

"Well...that's one down." Menma sighed.

 **"I must commend you on your victory against Zabuza, Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm), "Kogane no kitsune, Inari (The golden fox, Inari)." **Shinju congratulated the teens with a straight face that seemed to have been carved from stone. He didn't even twitch as he gazed upon the dead body of the Kiri no Akuma. **'You fought well, Momochi Zabuza.'** He though proudly of his fallen subordinate. Creating a copy he proceeded to order it as he ignored the five males battles stances. **"Pick up the body. He needs a proper burrial."**

The clone nodded he makes his way to the dead swordsman's corpse. The sentai warriors were about to intervene, but we're blocked by a massive disked axe and green tail with a stinger at the end that crashed before them.

 **"I don't think so."** Choumei grinned as she folded her arms.

 **"We will not allow you to intervene."** Kurotsuchi added as she held her axe over her left shoulder.

"Kirara get a hold of yourself!" Ryou tried to reason with the four tailed general. "He's controlling you!"

 **"We're sorry. Kirara is not home right now. Would you like for me to leave a message?"** Choumei teased earning an angry growl from the brothers and an annoyed eye twitched from magma streaked blackette.

 **"That wasn't nice."** The pink eyed general said with a scowl.

 **"I know."** The seventh grinned. She then frowned as she lashed her tail at the masked Inari smacking him on his stomach and sending him crashing through some trees. **"Now that wasn't nice."** She chided the groaning teen. **"Trying to gather at energy without us noticing? For shame."**

The clone reached the corpse and picked it up silently. He then began to make his way back to his creator.

"What do you want?" Manaka asked eyeing the clone to see if it would make any kinds of sneak attacks.

 **"Simply to pick up the corpse of the fallen."** The being replied as he made his way towards the impaled sword. He gripped the sword and pulled it out. Holding the sword in his arms he whispered into the hilt. **"Awaken, my dear. It's time to open your eyes."**

The group watches as the deadly sword shine brightly. As the glow died down they see the now sleeping Haku in the demon's arms.

"You even turn the innocent into weapons." Hiroto accused.

 **"Say what you wish."** The Shinju lightly shrugged, careful not the wake up the sleeping maiden. **"But be grateful that we will keep Kirara's word and not kill you."** He eyed Choumei as if telling her not to do it.

The seventh general sighed as she relented. **"Fine. But you owe me, Shinju-sama."**

 **"I will."** He nodded.

"You're not getting away with this!" Ryou growled.

 **"Unfortunately for you, we will."** Kurotsuchi said as her tails sway around lazily. **"I mean look at all of you."** She eyed all of them. **"You are weakened and we haven't even made a move to fight."** She pointed out.

 **"We'll crush you and you would lose or in worst case scenario, die."** Choumei added with a serious expression. **"I want to fight you at your top condition."** She gave feral grin.

"Why would you follow such a monster?" Menma questioned finally coming to group. "He destroyed a village in the mountain."

 **"He saved my life. Rather you believe me or not."**

 **"We've been here long enough."** The blue slit eyed man stated as a swirling vortex opened behind the clone, which without a word entered it.

Kurotsuchi simply looked at the group and turned to walk to the swirling vortex.

"Kirara-san!" Josei shouted as he took a step forward.

The horned woman simply turned and spat a small glob of lave at his feet making him take a step back. **"The one you knew as Kirara does not exist here now. Her will was weaker than mine thus relinquishing control to her body."** Rubbing the horns on her head she continued. **"Although a few changes had to be done."** Turning her back and vanishing inside the black hole her voice echoed. **"The next time we face each other; we will be enemies."**

 **"That means you might have to kill her."** Choumei teased.

"We'll figure out a way to change her back!" Manaka promised.

Choumei pointed to Ryou. **"Maybe you should do like him; stab her in the back."** She chuckled when she saw the red clad ninja bowed his head down in shame. **"See ya."** She waved her hand as she bumped her hip against her lord.

 **"Until we will meet again."** He nodded at them as he turned and carried Haku into the portal and it collapse behind him.

"We failed." Ryou sank to his knees as his ninja garb blew away. "This battle is far from over, Shinju."

"C'mon guys." Hiroto sighed wearing his normal clothing. 'We gotta tell Kirihana-san about this."

"Worsts part of a mission…" Menma grumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

T.A.S.

Stepping out of the portal that closed behind him, Shinju was immediately greeted by Moegi and Hina, both kneeling before him and wearing their kunoichi garb.

"Welcome back, Shinju-sama." They greeted the demon.

"Zabuza-san's body has been placed in the field, Shinju-sama." Moegi reported.

 **"Thank you for the notice."** He nodded. **"What other news do you have for me?"** He questioned as he began to walk to the medical ward to get Haku checked up, the two following him by his steps.

"We have asked Tau Lō-san if I can scout for any potential generals for your army, Shinju-sama." Moegi reported.

 **"Hoh?"** The Fruit bearer of God raised an eyebrow in interests.

"Indeed." Hina agreed. "One we found that lives in Egypt. She lives with two older siblings, one a female with the oldest being a male. She has a strange ability to manipulate sand. She is neglected and feared by many except the older sister."

"The next potential general lives in the slums of America." Moegi reported as the three turn the corner. "She has red hair and many bite marks all over her upper torso and arms."

 **"I will look into those two."** The lord nodded as he entered Chuboro's medical ward.

 **"Good day, de aru."** The green skinned medical woman greeted them as she placed a book down she was reading. Seeing the unconscious Haku in the man's arm she was instantly before them. **"What happened, de aru?"**

 **"She is in a dormant state."** Shinju replied as he gently placed the young woman on the med bed.

 **"What triggered it, de aru?"** Chuburo asked as her hands glowing dark green color and slowly hovered over the younger woman's form.

 **"Zabuza."** Was the reply earning a 'Hm' from the glasses wearing woman.

 **"I see."** She nodded as she moved her hands away and turned to the three. **"There is nothing to worry about. She will wake up in a few seconds."** She reported.

As if on cue, Haku groaned as her brown eyes fluttered open. "Where?" She whispered hoarsely, as if she hasn't spoken in months. She tried to sit up, but a green skinned hand with sharp nails pushed her down gently.

 **"You should lie down for a while, de aru."** The space medical kunoichi advised.

Seeing the serious glint behind her glasses Haku complied. Seeing her lord she gave a revered nod in greeting. "Shinju-sama?" She asked as her eyes slowly surveyed the room. "Where is Zabuza-sama? And who is that girl?"

Shinju stepped forward to the downed woman. **"To answer your last question; the orange haired girl is Itatami Moegi. As for Zabuza…"** He placed his gauntlet hand gently upon Haku's cheeks. **"He has fallen by the hands of the shinobi sentai force."**

Upon hearing the news, Haku's eyes widen as her iris shrunk to the size of her pupils. Tears began to leak down her face as the room become unrealistically cold. "Zabuza…sama…has fallen?" She whispered as her breath come in thick smokes of cold temperature. "Zabu…za…he…he promised."

 **"Be calm, Haku."** Shinju commanded soothingly

Haku did calm down but her eyes were still wide open and the streams of tears frozen and took a cold blue color. "Hai…Shinju-sama." She choked.

 **"I will leave you here for the moment. When you are ready we will see Zabuza off."**

"Let me go with you now, Shinju-sama." Haku begged her lord.

Shinju remained silent for a while until he nodded.

T.A.S.

Shinju stood before the lain body of Momochi Zabuza. His speech ending a few seconds ago. He walked to the body and places his normal hand upon the cold chest of the deceased. **"You have fought well, my friend. Take a long deserving rest. And as promise I will look after Haku."** Seconds later Zabuza's body was consumed in black flames. The quart colored haired man had to keep the flames from eating up anything else besides the corpse.

…

Shinju sat on the training field, a sleeping Haku lying on his lap. **"I am in need of advisors…"**

 **"Then any of them you have in mind?"** Tau Lō asked as she stood beside him.

 **"I have three in mind."** He admitted. **"Is there a possibility that I can three of your Kelzaks for this?"**

 **"Of course."** She grinned. **"I also wish to see these people of your time."** She admitted.

…

Shinju has gathered everyone else to the training field. At his right stood Hina while Moegi stood at his left. Kurotsuchi stood behind Hina while Fu stood behind Moegi.

 **"The loss of my subordinate have given me a lesson. 'I was not prepared.' So it has come to me that not only I, but also for everyone else. That we are in need of advisors."**

 **"Why should we need them?"** Suruga asked with a curious tone.

 **"Because even great leaders need advisors."** Tai Lō nodded as she summoned three Kelzaks. But these Kelzaks are different. They are dark red with purple stitched patterns. **"These are called Bāsākā (Berserker) Kelzaks I figured you might need more powerful forces."**

 **"I thank you."** Shinju replied with a thankful nodded as he performed the necessary hand signs and clapped his hands. **_"Kichuyose: Edo tensei (Summoning: Impure world Reincarnation)."_** He said before three coffins rise from the ground behind the three unmoving red Kelzaks. The lids open as shadow arms stretched out from the darkness and dragged them back inside and lid shut close revealing the kanji of Gama (Frog), Hebi (Snake), and Namekuji (Slug) on each lid.

The three lids fell forwards the field was instantly washed over with energy. Even Tao Lō let a bead of sweat pass down her exposed chin.

"Hm? Last time I was alive I had six rods pierced through my back." A female muttered in confusion as she stepped out of the coffin that has the kanji for Gama on it. She has shaggy white hair that slightly held back by a metal horned head piece over her forehead with the kanji for 'Oiru (Oil)' engraved in it. Her reaches to her hips in a lose ponytail with two chest length bangs framing her face. Her skin is orange tinned with dark blue tribal like patterns running across it and seems to give off a sleek shine. She wears a green long sleeved kimono top that allows a good deal of her H-cup bust to show a blue sleeveless haori over it. Hell it even bounced as she took a few steps away from her coffin.

You swore those things have a mind of their own and were threatening to leap out…

Anyway…she wears green matching pants that hide her bubble shapely rear while wearing a pair of wooden getas for shoes. Looking around the group noted that her eyes a yellow with a vertical bar pupils and two black dots on each end of her thin yet succulent lips. Licking said flesh piece the group noted that her tongue was thin with a thick bulge at the end what seems to be multiple piercing along the center.

 **'That seems very painful, de aru.'** The green skinned medic thought.

"That because we've been revived, Gama-baka." Another woman's voice hissed from the second coffin that was marked hebi. A woman with pale skin and purple scale like tattoos on her exposed arms and neck said as she stepped from her casket as she gazed at the group with her yellow slit snake-like eyes and two small snake-like fangs peeking from her upper lips. She wears black quarter length shirt with a brown sleeve led robed top over it with a ting yang symbol on it. She may not be as busty as the previous woman, but she has a plump C-cup bust and narrowed waist and wide hips, giving her a decent hour glass figure. She also wears a type of stretch pants that reaches by her ankles and black sandals. Her hair was black and silky and reaches to her hips with bang hanging over her left eye. From her forehead pronged four stubbed but pointed horns. Moving a bang of hear she showed the group that her ears were purple, pointy, and scaly.

"When I get my hands on the gaki he's gonna have something to worry about when I'm done with him." Another female threatened as she stepped out the coffin. She wears grey kimono top that shows some of her E-cup cleavage which were hefted up slightly by crossing her arms under them and a white long sleeved haroi with kanji for 'Suraimu (Slime)' on the back in a light blue circle draped over her shoulder. She wears a blue sash tied right below her bust and a pair of hip hugging blue pants. Pair of low heeled open toe non-colored sandals showing her blue toe nail painted feet. Her hair is blonde and shiny with two bangs framing her face and the rest tied in twin pony tails that reaches past her hips. Two strands of hair seemed to stick out and head with a white bead at the ends. Her eye are brown and seems like give off a glossy shine.

"Ma, ma." The white haired woman waved her fellow revived female remark off. "I'm sure the gaki has a reason to bring us back."

"Well he did not promise to bring us back." The snake like woman chuckled.

"Lemme hear the reason then see how far I'll punch him this time…" The blonde woman muttered.

The three turned the demon that brought back to the land of the living and the bowed their heads.

"Well, gaki. Here we are." The Gama woman grinned.

"What's the problem?" The blonde woman stated with bored tone.

"Whatever the problem is' I am sure we can handle it." The snake woman said with a slender tone.

"The sannins are here at your service, Shinju-sama." They chorused.

 **WOW…DIDN'T THINK I'D BRINGTHIS OUT. WELL THEN THAT WAS CAHPTER THREE OF 'THE ANCIENT SHINOBI' AND I HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
